All With You
by Lou1507
Summary: [New Summary] "Terlalu mengagumiku, hm?." "Percaya diri sekali." Luhan memandang ke arah lain menghindari lirikan nakal si pria. "Harus." "Kau ku hukum karena melanggar janji." Alis Sehun terangkat satu ketika merasa bingung dengan ucapan wanitanya. "Kalau begitu hukum aku sepuasmu." A HunHan GS - M Drama - Indonesian - 2018 - DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : With Park's Family

**HunHan GS Moment**

 **HunHan GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M + Indonesian**

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara hembusan nafas berat itu dikeluarkan seraya memandang keluar jendela. Kedua telapak tangan yang menggenggam lembut sebuah mug berisikan cokelat hangat untuk menyalurkan hawanya ke tubuh yang terasa dingin membeku.

Sepasang mata berbulu lentik itu sesekali memejam lama seraya menyesap cairan hangat cokelat itu sebelum kembali terbuka lagi untuk memandang keluar jendela yang tengah menampilkan ribuan tetes air hujan diluar sana.

"Kita akan sampai. Stasiun pemberhentian terakhir tinggal 30 menit lagi." Suara seorang pria membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah atau mengantuk.. mungkin?." Pria itu mengambil duduk disebelahnya dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat si pria.

"Aku ingin tidur, tadinya. Sebelum suara rintikan hujan kembali menyadarkanku."

"Kau bisa istirahat sebentar." Ucap pria itu sambil mengelus pundaknya perlahan.

"Akan ku bangunkan kau saat kita tiba."

Dan ia hanya mengangguk, meletakkan mug kosongnya di atas meja di hadapannya sebelum meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat si pria.

.

.

.

 _"Seharusnya aku menjemput kalian, tetapi Baekhyun menahanku dengan segala macam keinganan ngidamnya. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah."_

Kedua mata itu saling memandang sejenak, dengan si wanita yang mengendikkan bahunya perlahan sedangkan si pria menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Setidaknya ada banyak penginapan di sekitar sini." Si wanita mulai meyeret koper merah mudanya dan berjalan menjauhi si pria yang sedang memperbaiki syal di lehernya sebelum menyusul wanita itu dan mengambil alih tarikan kopernya.

"Kau ingin mampir sebentar di coffee shop? Kita bisa istirahat di sana sambil makan malam sementara aku menelepon taxi online."

Mata berbulu lentik itu mengarah keseluruh penjuru stasiun kereta, mencari keberadaan sebuah kedai atau coffee shop untuk beristirahat seperti saran dari si pria.

"Kita kesana." Tunjuk si wanita ke arah kedai makanan jalanan khas Korea di mana keadaannya tidak begitu ramai.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin makan jajanan daripada nasi?."

"Sehun."

"Baik- baiklah, kita kesana."

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak karuan dengan peluh membanjiri sekitarnya.

Udara dingin di luar sana tidak mampu untuk menghentikan peluh yang terus menerus keluar saat tubuh mungil itu tak berhentik bergerak barang semenitpun.

Kedua mata berbulu lentiknya tetap memejam dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit untuk menahan suara desahan yang menurutnya memalukan untuk dikeluarkan.

"Teruslah bergerak, sayang- arghh."

Meskipun pergerakan tubuhnya perlahan melambat, tak membuat pria yang berada di hadapannya merasa kecewa dengan hal itu.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap si pria dengan lembut.

"Sehun-"

"Ya, sayang?."

Pria itu, Sehun, menyampirkan helaian rambut si wanita kebelakang daun telinganya kemudian mengelus pipi merona itu perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?." Tanya Sehun lembut. Si wanita di hadapannya, di atas pangkuannya itu membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kembali menutup setelah 5 detik terbuka tanpa adanya kata yang terucap.

"Ada apa, Luhan?."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku.. mh, bergeraklah. Aku lelah."

Dan sebuah kekehan terdengar dari belah bibir Sehun.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh si wanita, Luhan namanya, Sehun bergerak dan segera menyelesaikan permainan mereka pada malam itu yang entah sudah berapa lama telah berlangsung.

Pria itu hanya tak ingin wanitanya kelelahan di pagi harinya, lebih memilih meringkuk di atas ranjang sepanjang hari dan melewatkan hari-hari liburan mereka yang tidak begitu lama.

.

.

.

Biasanya kau akan terbangun oleh bunyi alarm dari jam weker atau dari ponselmu, atau sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu di sela tirai jendela dengan di temani nyanyian kicauan burung yang ceria, atau di bangunkan oleh seseorang- orang tua, saudara, atau teman sekamarmu. Ya, itu hal umum saat di pagi hari.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang merasa terusik oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi mengulum dan memilin kedua puting susunya di pagi hari. Hanya saja ia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bangun dan menghentikan hal terbut pada dirinya.

Lama terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia merasakan tubuh pria yang berada disebelahnya menggigil kecil. Membuka mata dan mengerjap perlahan, ia melihat tubuh bagian atas pria disebelahnya itu tak tertutupi oleh selimut. Ia menarik selimutnya keatas hingga pundaknya yang menutupi kepala pria itu dan memeluk prianya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan terbangun."

"Mulutmu terlalu hangat serta lidah dan gigimu terlalu nakal di atas dadaku." Luhan mencubit pelan ujung hidung Sehun setelah pria itu melepaskan kuluman pada dadanya dan mengusakkan wajahnya ke leher wanita itu.

"Berani bertaruh, kau bahkan lanjut menyetubuhiku hingga orgasme saat aku telah tidur semalam." Sehun terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Luhan.

"Oh, bahkan batangmu sudah berada di dalamku."

"Mulutmu terlalu kotor di pagi hari, sayang."

Sehun bangkit dan mengungkung tubuh Luhan di bawahnya. Menciumi bibir wanita itu dengan lembut tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali. Ia sesekali tersenyum saat wanitanya membalas dan memberi gigitan kecil pada bibirnya.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini?." Tanya Sehun setelah menarik diri terlebih dahulu kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher wanitanya lagi.

"Mh~ rumah Park family? Ah- jangan di gigit, Sehun!."

Kembali Sehun terkekeh pelan saat ia dengan gemasnya menggigit kecil pundak Luhan yang berhiaskan tato bergambar kepala rusa di bagian kanan atas.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah si Byun sedang dalam masa ngidamnya?." Dan seketika Luhan teringat akan sesuatu.

 _"Luhan, aku tau jika tempat pertama yang ingin kau kunjungi adalah rumah kami. Tapi ku sarankan jangan, atau kau tidak akan pernah keluar rumah kami lagi setelah Baekhyun melihatmu- akh! I-iya sayang!- tutt.. tutt.. tutt."_

"Aku bukannya ingin melarangmu atau tidak ingin ke rumah mereka. Tapi si Byun yang sedang dalam keadaan ngidam benar-benar merepotkan."

"Jangan memanggilnya 'si Byun', bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kakak sepupumu."

"Ipar, sayang."

"Ya, terserahlah."

"Mau kemana?." Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan beringsut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mandi. Aku ingin berkeliling hari ini."

Petakk!

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang sengit kearah Sehun yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis naik tanda bertanya.

Sehun baru saja membidik bokong sintal Luhan dengan bra ungu tua milik kekasihnya itu dan ia sangat puas dengan suara tamparan bra pada kulit bokong itu yang terdengar cukup nyaring.

"Jangan membuatku memaksakan cincin tengkorak milik Kris untuk mencekik batangmu, tuan Oh!."

"Oh, bisakah?." Kini hanya satu alis Sehun yang terangkat tanda menantang.

"Bukankah batangku terlalu besar untuk ukuran cincin kakakmu itu, sayang?. Lubangmu lebih nikmat."

"Badebah!."

Brak!

Dan setelah Luhan masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, barulah tawa Sehun menggelegar di ruang sempit yang hanya berisikan lemari pakaian, meja kecil di sebelah ranjang dan ranjang kecil yang sebenarnya hanya memuat untuk satu orang saja.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa saja membawa mereka berdua untuk menginap di sebuah hotel berbintang banyak- kata Luhan sambil mabuk, hanya saja pria itu terlihat kerepotan mengangut barang-barang bawaan mereka di tambah lagi memapah tubuh Luhan yang sedang mabuk.

Ya, wanita itu mabuk dengan mudahnya. Sebotol soju sambil menikmati janjanan pinggir jalan Korea memang hal yang pas. Tapi baru saja di tegukannya yang ke lima, wanita itu sudah ambruk di atas meja sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

Untungnya Luhan cantik. Jadi apapun yang ia lakukan, bahkan terlihat bodoh sekalipun, wanita itu tetap terlihat menawan di setiap mata yang melihat ke arahnya.

Dan untungnya lagi bibi pemilik kedai jajanan itu memiliki kamar kosong, tepatnya milik anaknya yang sedang merantau di kota pusat, mengijinkan Sehun serta Luhan memakainya hanya untuk semalam.

Meskipun ketika mereka berdua telah berada di kamar dan berbuat gaduh karena nafsu yang membumbung tinggi akibat soju, sebenarnya hanya Luhan, mereka berdua lagi-lagi di untungkan oleh suara gaduh hujan dan guntur di luar sana. Sehingga menyamarkan suara desahan dan derit ranjang seakan ingin rubuh malam itu.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka hanyalah sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah di mabuk asmara pada usia pertengahan 20. Sepasang kekasih yang pada awalnya hanya rekan kerja di bidang industri pertelivisian.

Saat itu Sehun adalah seorang produser salah satu stasiun televisi yang lebih mengarah pada hiburan, seperti acara musik dan veriety show. Sedangkan Luhan adalah seorang newbie di bidang broadcasting yang tengah menjalani masa magangnya dan itu di tempat Sehun.

Sekitar 2 bulan kemudian, mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dan saling mendekat satu sama lain. Awalnya hanya Sehun yang tertarik dan berniat merayu, tapi tidak di sangka jika Luhan akan bereaksi cepat dan memintanya untuk berkencan.

Itu tidak semudah dan selicin kilapan lipgloss merah muda di bibir milik Luhan ataupun sekinclong polesan semir sepatu milik Sehun. Itu di karenakan Kris, kakak sepupu Luhan, dan Chanyeol, kakak sepupu Sehun, merupakan rival semenjak SMA dan tidak pernah memiliki pendapat yang sama. Dan itu selalu berakhir dengan baku hantam di akhir.

Tapi setelah Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol, dan Zitao, tunangan Kris, merajuk agar Sehun dan Luhan di izinkan berkencan, kedua lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu akhirnya menyerah dengan sebuah persyaratan.

Tidak boleh hamil sebelum nikah.

Dan Sehun menyeringai nakal, bak predator yang mendapatkan mangsa bertubuh mungil dengan daging empuknya, _'tidak boleh hamil sebelum menikah'_ bukan berarti tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum menikah. Setidaknya tidak sampai Luhan hamil.

Luhan yang menyadari dari arti seirangaian calon pasangan kencannya itu hanya merotasikan bola mata dan mendesah jengah sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera pergi dari pasangan kakak sepupu mereka masing-masing. Melihat drama mereka sungguh membuat Luhan mual.

Demi seluruh koleksi kosmetik dengan brand ternama miliknya, mereka berdua hanya kencan bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu di lebih-lebihkan atau di besar-besarkan.

Akan tetapi itu berlaku pada Sehun. Karena pria itu langsung saja membawanya dan mengurungya di dalam apartemen mewah pria itu untuk bercinta semalaman.

Dan demi semua koleksi mobil edisi terbatas milik ayahnya, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan itu semua setelah selama 2 bulan belakangan ini ia menahan hasratnya yang mendidih di bagian bawah miliknya.

Luhan, wanita rusanya itu, tanpa sadar atau memang memancingnya, datang bekerja sebagai pagawai magang di tempatnya mengenakan kemeja ketat dengan 1 kancing teratas terbuka dan rok sepan di atas lutut yang terbelah di bagian belakang miliknya, menguji imannya agar tidak menyerangnya di kantor atau mengunci rapat pintu ruangannya untuk sesegera mungkin menyetubuhi rusa betinanya itu.

Sehun berhasil menahan tapi tidak lagi ketika kata persetujuan dari masing-masing kakak sepupu mereka terucapkan dengan amat sangat tidak rela.

.

.

.

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ketika ia berhasil menapaki bagian tertinggi bebatuan di pinggir pantai. Merasakan hembusan angin laut yang kencang dan dingin, mendengarkan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan serta suara deburan ombak yang menabrak batuan karang yang kini ia pijaki di atasnya, ia bahkan sampai lupa di mana Sehun saat ini.

Ia meninggalkan Sehun sesaat setelah pria itu keluar dari mobil milik Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga lebar itu menyuruh supirnya untuk menjadi supir Sehun dan Luhan selama mereka jalan-jalan di daerah pinggiran Korea.

Cekrek-

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat ada Sehun yang tengah mengabadikan pemandangan dengan kamera antik miliknya.

Sehun memang seorang produser tv, tapi hobi pria itu adalah mengabadikan gambar dengan memotretnya dari pada pengambilan gambar dengan rekaman video.

Cekrek-

Mata rusa itu mengerjap terkejut setelah Sehun mengambil gambar wajahnya dengan jarak yang dekat. Membuatnya tidak sadar jika pria itu ternyata sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Terlalu mengagumiku, hm?."

"Percaya diri sekali." Luhan memandang kearah lain menghindari lirikan nakal si pria.

"Harus." Sehun mengecup sayang pipi Luhan sebelum menarik wanita itu kedalam dekapannya.

Meskipun kesal karena pria itu mudah sekali merasa bangga, tapi Luhan menyukai hal itu. Entahlah, ia merasa hal itu memang pantas. Dan terlebihnya lagi Luhan bahkan merona tanpa komandonya saat senyum menawan prianya ketika membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan terlalu mengagumimu. Setiap detiknya."

"Apa kau berani menggombaliku setelah mendapat restu dari Kris?."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian mengecup pipi wanitanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kakak sepupumu itu tidak melarang. Well yeah, ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang dan mengizinkanmu dalam hal memiliki kekasih." Sehun menggumam sambil kembali memotret pemandangan di hadapannya melalui pundak Luhan yang ia peluk dari belakang.

"Lalu?."

"Ia hanya terlalu protektif. Ia menyayangimu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri dan takut jika ada yang menyakitimu." Sehun menghela napas pelan dan kembali mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Ia menganggap semua lelaki sama seperti dirinya, pemain wanita."

Luhan mendelik tidak suka kearah Sehun saat pria itu berkomentar tidak bagus mengenai kakak sepupunya itu. Meskipun ia mengiyakannya di dalam hati.

"Maka dari itu ia sempat melarang keras dan tidak menyetujui hubungan kita."

"Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, iya kan?."

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Chanyeol hyung memang bukan pemain wanita. Ia hanya sering bermain-main dengan satu wanita-"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Ia begitu memuja dan menghargai wanita Byun itu-"

"Yang kau panggil 'wanita Byun' itu istri dari kakak sepupumu loh, Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit dan menyeringai bersamaan, saat Luhan menyubit pingangganya dengan sayang.

"Ya, ya. Baekhyun noona tersipu dan terharu dengan perjuangan Chanyeol hyung, akan tetapi noona merasa tersakiti juga di saat bersamaan begitu banyak pemuja Chanyeol hyung."

"Dan Kris gege sangat amat tidak suka saat adik kelas tersayangnya tersakiti oleh adik kelas lainnya yang sangat amat kurang ajarnya menyakiti Baekhyun. Benar?."

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun kembali menceritakan kisah-kisah antara Kris dan Chanyeol, dimana Kris merupakan senior tingkat akhir dan Chanyeol berada di tingkat 1 bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Kris sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, karena wanita bermata sipit itu terlihat rapuh dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dan rasa ingin melindungi wanita itu sangat kuat sehingga Kris sangat marah ketika tau Baekhyun sakit hati karena Chanyeol. Perasaan kuat ingin melindungi itu tidak lebih, membuat Kris sadar bahwa itu bukan perasaan suka sebagai pria ke wanita, melainkan rasa suka antara kakak ke adiknya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Kris di tengah-tengah kisahnya dengan Baekhyun, akan tetapi pria itu sudah membuatnya jengkel karena telah memberi tanda lebam biru di sudut bibir dan mata kirinya.

Bahkan Kris dan Chanyeol masih mengibarkan bendera perang tak kasat mata di atas kepala mereka masing-masing setelah Kris sudah bekerja begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

Kabar mengenai Sehun yang berkencan dengan Luhan, atau Luhan yang mengajak Sehun berkencan terlebih dahulu, membuat kedua kubu berbeda kutub itu kembali mengibarkan bendera perang mereka.

Masing-masing ingin melindungi adik sepupu mereka. Luhan dari Sehun, begitupula sebaliknya.

Tapi status Baekhyun yang telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dan Zitao, dulunya teman kuliah Kris, yang telah menjadi tunangan Kris menjadi penengah. Setidaknya mereka tidak berada di pihak Sehun ataupun Luhan, dan mereka perlahan menurunkan dan melipat dengan rapi bendera peperangan antara Chanyeol dengan Kris.

.

.

.

"Ahh... ah, di sana- ahh.."

Sehun mendorong dengan lebih cepat dan kuat saat merasa wanitanya akan keluar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, sedangkan dirinya untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Mhhhmh~"

"Arrghh.. sial- an...ngh.."

Luhan tidak melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Sehun bahkan setelah pelepasannya telah melebur keluar dengan dahsyatnya. Sehun tidak masalah akan hal itu, namun seperti cengkraman wanita itu pada pundaknya, cengkraman kewanitaan wanita itu juga mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat di saat miliknya masih berada di dalam.

"Lu- sayang- jangan-"

"Lagihh.. mh~ lagi... bergeraklah, Sehunhhh~"

Wanita itu memancing. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme berantakan yang mengacaukan pikiran prianya yang sempat mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Yang hanya seperskian detik.

Persetan dengan sauna, dengan tempat umum, dengan pintu sauna yang nantinya tiba-tiba terbuka oleh seorang pengunjung yang juga ingin menikmati udara panas nan lembab di sauna ini, dengan akal sehat yang sebelumnya memerintahkan untuk berhenti untuk berbenah diri dan membersihkannya, Sehun kalut dan seperti kesetanan menghujam lebih kuat dan cepat lubang kenikmatan wanitanya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di bawah pria itu, dengan tubuh telanjang yang berpeluh, bahkan haduk yang tadinya tergulung lucu di atas kepalanya sudah luruh di bawah kakinya saat ini, hanya bisa mendesah keenakan.

Kapan lagi menikmati tour-sex bersama kekasihnya?

Menunggu persetujuan atau izin dari Chanyeol dan Kris seperti halnya menunggu Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh mengenai masa ngidamnya atau menunggu Zitao selesai dari acara berbelanjanya yang mengelilingi setiap sudut di kota Paris.

Luhan tidak suka menunggu, ia lebih menyukai Sehun yang suka melanggar.

Peraturan Kris yang kuno, dan Chanyeol yang kekanakan. Ada peraturan berarti untuk di langgar.

Sehun dan Luhan saling menyukai. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk saat ini, bagi mereka berdua.

Mereka bedua mengakhiri pergulatan mereka dan memilih membersihkan diri di bilik yang sama. Memeluk tubuh ramping wanitanya dari belakang dan saling berbagi guyuran air hangat shower.

Tidak ada pergerakan sensual pembangkit nafsu diantara keduanya. Hanya saling memeluk.

"Sepertinya ramen dengan telur enak setelah bersauna ria."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya dari dinding kaca bilik shower tempat mereka berdua berada. Tersenyum kecil ke arah pantulan wajah prianya yang tersenyum balik kearahnya sebelum mengecupi pundak sempitnya.

"Aku tidak ingin soju lagi."

Sehun menggeleng, mengiyakan. "Tidak dengan soju.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan seteko hangat teh hijau Jepang?."

"Menarik."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundak dan leher prianya. Sehun mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum wanitanya. Perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku ingin ada kejunya di mi ramenku."

"Dengan taburan nori kering?." Tanya Sehun yang ditanggapi anggukan lucu dari Luhan.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berkalori, sayang?." Wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku bahkan akan memesan ice cream green tea. Deal?."

"Deal!."

Sehun kembali merunduk dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibir ranum berwarna menggoda itu.

Ia pernah dengar, atau baca artikel entah di mana, mengatakan bahwa warna alami bibir seseorang akan sama dengan bagian intim mereka di bawah sana. Sehun membuktikannya dengan membandingkannya dengan warna alami bibirnya dengan batang kebanggaannya, dan ia menyutujui bahasan artikel terbsebut.

Namun ia masih 50% yakin.

Sebelum ia melihat langsung milik seorang wanita.

Dan ia membuktikannya dengan Luhan. Warna merah alami bibir wanita itu ternyata sama halnya dengan warna merah pada putingnya serta tonjolan kenyal diantara bibir vagina milik wanitanya itu.

"Umhhh."

"Shht, tahan sayang."

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin memulai ronde baru, hanya saja jari-jarinya terlalu menyukai jenis licin dari lendir kewanitaan Luhan. Jari-jemarinya kembali menyubit dan menggesek tonjolan itu dan kembali merasakan cairan hangat dan licin keluar dari dalam wanitanya.

"Ahh..ahh.. jangan ahh.. membuatku kenyang dengan spermamu, sialan."

Sehun menggigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan membuat wanita itu menggeram tertahan.

"Mulutmu, sayang. Perhatikan kata-katamu."

Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan, meski tidak jelas dikarenakan guyuran air shower, dan setelahnya mereka saling melempar senyum geli.

"Seperti tidak pernah dengar saja." Ucap Luhan di sela-sela kikikkannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik mendengarnya saat aku menggagahimu, sayang."

"Mulutmu, sayang." Tiru Luhan, membuat keduanya kembali terkikik geli satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada Chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana kemari untuk memenuhi keinginan sang istri.

Ia hanya lebih memilih menunggu se-cup kopi panasnya selesai di mesin kopi di dalam mini market itu kemudian beralih duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah di sediakan, menyesap perlahan kopinya sambil menunggu sang kakak sepupu yang tengah kebingungan memilih produk ice cream mana yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun, atau yang mana cocok dengan selera Baekhyun, atau ice cream apa yang tidak membuat Baekhyunnya mual.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, merasa bahwa menjadi suami yang kelewat perhatian akan sangat merepotkan.

 _"Kau akan merasakannya nanti, Sehun-ah."_

 _"Jika kau sudah menikah dan menghamili Luhan, kau akan merasakannya."_

 _"Kau bahkan menghiraukan larangan dan aturan Kris dan diriku, karena Luhan yang mengajakmu berkencan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana jika Luhan dalam masa mengidamnya memintamu ini itu, apa kau masih nekad?."_

Sehun tersenyum geli sendiri saat mengingat ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas Chanyeol saat pria bertelinga lebar itu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke beberapa mini market yang menjual ice cream dan beberapa cemilan yang mengandung strawberry -kesukaan Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin ikut melibatkan mereka berdua untuk sama-sama repot dalam mengurusi istri hamilnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba dan memutuskan menetap di rumah Chanyeol selama mereka liburan setelah seharian penuh berkeliling dan saling memuaskan di beberapa tempat, di sauna salah satunya. Bahkan mereka bercinta di rumah orang asing, well, dirumah bibi pemilik jajanan Korea.

Sedangkan Luhan dengan senang hatinya menemani Baekhyun, di atas ranjang, saling bertukar cerita mengenai hal apa saja. Asalkan keduanya terpuaskan dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku juga ingin makan ramen dengan telur, keju dan taburan nori kering. Tapi sayangnya si janin tidak menyukai bau rempah ramen." Luhan memandang sedih kearah wanita bermata sipit di hadapannya saat ini yang kini mengelus perut buncitnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa tidak coba buat sendiri bumbunya? Tidak harus menggunakan bumbu ramen kan bisa enak juga."

"Sudah. Aku sudah mencobanya dan berakhir mengiris jari telunjukku saat mengiris daun bawang." Bibir wanita bermata sipit itu menukik kebawah, "Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang marah besar. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melawan atau merengek, yang ada aku benar-benar ketakutan."

"Bukan kau, eonnie, tapi janin didalam perutmu." Luhan mengelus perut buncit itu pelan.

"Kau merasakan takut dan ingin menangis, tapi entah mengapa kau tidak bisa melawan atau merengek." Luhan tesenyum, "Itu karena si janin. Dia ingin kuat tanpa melawan ataupun merengek."

Duk-

Sepasang mata cantik dari masing-masing wanita itu saling berpandangan sebelum turun ke arah perut si pemilik mata yang lebih sipit.

"Sepertinya dia mengerti percakapan kita, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan, "Kurasa juga begitu."

Ceklek

"Baby!~ Ini pesananmu!"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan bermerk toko mini market dengan Sehun yang mengikuti di belakang tubuh tingginya.

"Channie! Si baby tadi menendang!." Seru Baekhyun sambil memandang berbinar suaminya yang kini berlari kecil ke ranjang dan naik duduk di hadapan istrinya.

"Sungguh? Mana, coba-"

Duk-

"Baby!" Seru Chanyeol mengagetkan Sehun yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di atas ranjang yang duduk sambil menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mengenali daddy, ya?." Tanya Chanyeol antusias. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat interaksi antara suami dan calon anak mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan keluarga kecil antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan calon anak mereka, sama sekali tidak merasa jika itu mendrama. Justru Luhan terharu.

Sehun yang merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidangnya, semakin menarik wanitanya ke arahnya. Mengecup pipi itu dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak sempit wanitanya.

Kembali terhanyut dalam adegan keluarga, sepasang suami istri dihadapan mereka berdua.

Dan bersamaan berbagi canda tawa ketika Chanyeol dengan senyum bangga khas pria dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah terus berinteraksi dengan calon anaknya yang masih mereponnya dengan gerakan-gerakan janin di dalam perut sang istri tercinta.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?."

Luhan baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dari kamar mandi dan menemukan prianya yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang kamar tamu rumah Chanyeol di lantai dua dengan kaca mata baca bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya dan tablet yang menampilkan grafik-grafik aneh nan memusingkan Luhan.

Oh lihat, si tuan Oh yang nerd tapi sexy. Kaca mata baca milik Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"Sekretarisku mengirimkan email," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya ke arah Luhan yang kini menaiki ranjang. Melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Luhan mendekat sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. "Katanya ada yang harus di urus sesegera mungkin."

"Apa waktu liburan juga terpotong?." Tanya luhan pelan dan ikut memandang tablet Sehun di atas pangkuan pria itu.

"Kuharap tidak. Tapi aku tidak bisa- Lu..."

Sehun melirik kearah wanitanya yang kini berbaring dengan memunggunginya. Meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan dan merapatkan selimut ditubuh rampingnya.

"Tidurlah, Hun, ini sudah larut." Bisiknya seakan suaranya habis.

Sehun mendesah berat, melepaskan kaca mata bacanya dan mematikan tabletnya sebelum menaruh kedua benda itu ke atas meja nakas di sebelah ranjang.

Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

Diam dan di punggungi.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Ucap Sehun di sela-sela kecupannya di pundak wanitanya yang terkspos.

Luhan bergerak perlahan dan berbalik. Menaiki tubuh Sehun dan memandang wajah prianya itu yang hanya di sinari cahaya rembulan dari balik jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai.

"Kau ku hukum karena melanggar janji."

Alis Sehun terangkat satu ketika merasa bingung dengan ucapan wanitanya.

"Kalau begitu hukum aku sepuasmu."

Luhan menggeram tertahan, merasa di tantang. Sehun tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan wanitanya berikan padanya.

Ck, itu metode Sehun sebenarnya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Sehun sampai tidak sadar jika ia memekik tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi batangnya.

Saat pandangannya bergulir kebawah, ia melihat Luhan yang tengah menikmati kulumannya pada batang kebanggaannya.

Plak-

"What the-"

"Hukuman, rule no.1 di larang menyentuhku saat aku menghukummu." Dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan kulumannya.

Sehun menyeringai, merasa bahwa hukumannya terlalu mengenakkan.

Plak-

"Babe-" Sehun mengernit tak lama setelah geraman halusnya terdengar.

"Rule no.2 di larang bersuara."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya, _'terserahmulah, sayang.'_.

.

.

.

Dari pagi hingga menjelang siang, Luhan sedang menemani Baekhyun merangkai bunga tanpa duri dan memasukkannya kedalam vas pelastik anti bahaya versi _Chanyeol yang melindungi istri dan calon anak tercinta_ di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park sambil sesekali menyesap teh bunga camomile yang entah mengapa sangat diidamkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan kudapan sehat untuk istrinya dan Luhan sebagai teman teh camomile mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun, tadi pagi-pagi sekali harus melesat ke Seoul untuk menghadiri rapat mendadak yang di beritahukan oleh sekretarisnya melalui panggilan langsung. Sehun yang menyarankan, jika hal mendadak harus menelepon dan jika bukan hal mendadak hanya kirim email saja.

Luhan merasa agak bosan dengan kegiatannya saat ini, apalagi saat kedatangan Chanyeol dengan sepiring kudapan sehat yang juga enak kini mengambil alih perhatian Baekhyun darinya juga dari bunga-bunga yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Aku permisi ke kamar dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian kembali memanjakan perut buncit sang istri, sedangkan Baekhyun mengucapkan _maaf_ dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara ke arah Luhan dan dibalas juga dengan gerakan bibir wanita itu dengan mengatakan _tidak apa apa_.

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Berguling-guling sebentar sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam kelelahannya.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan Sehun masuk dengan wajah kelelahannya.

Pria itu dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang namun Luhan yang sensitif dapat merasakan kehadiran prianya itu.

"Selamat datang." Ucapnya dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur.

"Tidurlah lagi, sayang." Sehun menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh wanitanya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebihdahulu.

"Lelah, hm?."

Sehun mengangguk sekali, "Sangat."

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu." Dan pria itu kembali mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, sebuah suara ketukan di pintu kamar yang mereka tempati terdengar.

"Ini aku, kalian mau makan malam bersama atau nanti saja?."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Ia diam beberapa detik, menunggu jawaban dari penghuni di dalam kamar tamunya.

"Jika nanti saja, kalian bisa minta bantuan bibi Goo untuk membuatkan kalian makanan."

Ada jeda beberapa detik lagi. Terdengar seperti suara antara gesekan kain yang di tepuk-tepuk.

"Aku dan Baekhyun mendapatkan undangan makan malam. Kemungkinan kami berdua pulangnya larut malam, setelah kalian makan kalian boleh tidur terlebih dahulu."

"Channie, kau sudah siap?."

Itu suara Baekhyun, terdengar dari lantai bawah dan terdengar jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu. Pria itu melarang keras Baekhyun untuk naik tangga. Ia berpikiran akan adanya resiko tinggi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Terdengar suara hentakan sepatu yang beradu pada lantai marmer yang menjauh sebelum terdengar lebih keras, kembali mendekat lebih tepatnya.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Yak! Berhentilah bercinta sekitar semenit untuk membalas ucapanku!." Teriak Chanyeol dari depan pintu, kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh untuk menuruni tangga dan menemui istrinya yang cantik sudah bersiap dengan tas tangan dan juga mantel berbulunya yang elegan. "Dasar."

Sedangkan orang di dalam kamar yang menyimak sedari tadi ucapan Chanyeol hanya diam di tempat dengan Luhan yang menyisir lembut surai gelap prianya yang kini melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk bangkit dan pergi ke bawah untuk makan." Gumam Sehun, ia terlalu terbuai dengan elusan-elusan sayang yang Luhan lakukan pada kepalanya.

"Aku pun." Balas wanita itu, mengecup ringan dahi Sehun sebelum ikut menutup mata dan mencoba kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Setelah 1 setengah tahun menganggur akhirnya balik lagi.**

 **Miss me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Surprise

**All With You**

 **HunHan GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Featuring : ChanBaek couple**

 **dan ada tambahan pasangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M + Indonesian**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Ranjang itu kembali berderit pelan saat seseorang baru saja menaiki dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh seorang pria yang masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening lebar si pria dan sesekali mengusap sayang kepala pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mh.. good morning?."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan bisikan saat melihat Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Terlihat seperti anak bayi yang baru terbangun dari tidur nyeyaknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?."

"Jam 6 lewat 20 menit. Masih terlalu pagi dan... dingin."

Sehun menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk mendekat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kening sebelum turun untuk menyapa bibirnya yang selalu terasa manis dan hangat. Mereka saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Mengingat musim hujan saat ini benar-benar membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama di atas ranjang dengan sebuah selimut tebal melapisi tubuh masing-masing.

"Ku pikir kau akan hilang lagi sekembaliku dari kamar mandi."

"Aku cuti."

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Ini aku, Baekkie bilang mau buat BBQ party di halaman belakang." Itu suara ceria Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan suaranya semalam yang terdengar tegas dan sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan. "Jangan acuhkan aku, kalian!."

Ceklek-

"Kami akan turun 30 menit lagi."

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datarnya, persis seperti adik sepupunya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolah. Kalian punya banyak waktu nanti untuk bercin-"

"Beri kami waktu 20 menit." Itu suara Luhan. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Sehun, "Tidak ada bercinta. Kami janji."

Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan mata yang di sipitkan. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya dan wanita itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menghela napas pelan, menunjuk tepat di tengah-tengah antara kedua mata adik sepupunya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Aku akan memasang stopwatch kalau begitu." Pandangannya beralih pada wanita di sebelah adik sepupunya dengan pandangan yang melembut.

"Cengkram yang kuat miliknya jika ia melanggar." Mengerling jahil sebelum berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Luhan terkikik pelan dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang untuk merapikan bantal serta selimut yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun mematung di posisinya selama beberapa detik, hampir semenit.

"Itu hanya bualan, kan?." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

"Lebih baik kita segera berbenah diri." Luhan sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya kemudian menarik ujung hidung Sehun pelan. "Itu tidak akan jadi bualan jika kau benar-benar melanggar."

"Melanggar apa?!." Seru Sehun frustasi, berpikir jika apa salahnya bercinta dengan kekasih sendiri di pagi hari?.

Tapi pria berkulit putih bak vampire itu menuruti apa yang di katakan wanitanya, menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengikuti Luhan memasuki kamar mandi untuk berbenah diri.

Tanpa adanya bercinta.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memakai apron sambil berkutat di dapur, sendirian. Sejak Sehun mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya, wanita itu sangat jarang- atau tepatnya Sehun sangat cerewet jika Luhan berada di dapur.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau, aroma tubuhmu seperti aroma minyak goreng."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau, jika pisau tajam itu melukai jari-jari lentikmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau, jika minyak goreng panas itu menyiprat ke arahmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau..."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau.."_

Wanita berambut sepunggung itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat mengingat semua celotehan kekanakan yang di lontarkan oleh seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sampai saat ini.

Bukannya Luhan tidak tau memasak sampai bisa melukai dirinya ketika memasak atau berada di dapur, wanita itu lumayan ahli. Bahkan ia bisa saja membuat kedai kecil untuk menjual masakannya.

Hanya saja Sehun kelewat protektif. 11 – 12 dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?."

"Huh?."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kebawah dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Wanita bermata sipit itu sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar sambil mengelus sayang perut buncitnya. Berharap wanita bermata rusa di hadapannya dapat membalas ataupun memberi saran untuk dirinya.

Tapi setelah mengakhiri seluruh ucapannya yang ia dapatkan hanya Luhan yang tersenyum kecil -kiranya wanita itu merespon baik kata-katanya- akan tetapi wanita bermata rusa itu melamun dan membuatnya kesal.

"Berani bertaruh, kau sedang memikirkan Sehun?."

"Apa?- Tidak."

Luhan mengikat tinggi rambutnya kemudian menggulungnya sebelum mengambil salah satu sumpit kayu yang kemudian di tusukkan ke gulungan rambutnya. "Aku hanya rindu suasana dapur. Girl's time."

Baekhyun sebenarnya kurang percaya akan jawaban Luhan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin memperpanjangnya. Wanita bermata sipit itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kulkasnya dan mengambil beberapa wadah pasta beku, hasil belanjaan Chanyeol dan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Semenjak aku hamil, Chanyeol melarang keras diriku memasak di dapur. Ia seperti membentangkan 'police line' di area dapur."

"Sehun juga seperti itu, melarangku masuk ke dapur setelah meresmikan hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Keduanya tertawa renyah ketika saling berbagi cerita yang nyatanya mereka berdua mengalami hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ke halaman belakang rumah sambil membawa beberapa bahan untuk BBQnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan istrinya yang mulai berjalan mendekat dengan segera mengambil semua barang-barang yang di bawa oleh Baekhyun, setelah melemparkan penyapit daging ke arah Sehun yang sibuk mengipasi daging yang tengah di panggang di atas pemanggangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengadakan BBQ party?."

Itu suara Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelah Luhan di atas meja kayu sambil meneguk segelas jus jeruk sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih mengipasi asap daging yang mengepul tipis.

"Kita kedatangan tamu hari ini. Dan bisa di bilang mereka tamu jauh yang.."

"What's up?."

"... spesial."

Semua mata memandang pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu pembatas dapur dan halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan senyum dan lengkungan mata bulan sabitnya yang cantik, menyambut pelukan hangat dari seorang wanita berambut hitam legam yang panjang dan juga sebuah bingkisan yang di hias dengan cantiknya.

"Gege!."

Luhan segera melompat turun dari meja kayu tempatnya duduk dan berlari kecil ke arah pria yang ia rindukan. Menabrakkan tubuhnya sebelum memeluk pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan sayang.

"Oh wow, apa ini?." Pria itu membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengusak kepala wanita itu perlahan, "Apa begini kelakuan wanita yang telah memiliki kekasih, eoh? Masih kekanakan."

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang berlapis kemeja biru navy itu. "Bagaimanapun aku masih adikmu."

Pria yang di panggil 'gege' atau kakak oleh Luhan itu hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengusap punggung sempit sang adik sepupu.

Sepasang mata elangnya menjelajah daerah sekitar dan berhenti pada sepasang mata tak kalah tajamnya dengan miliknya. Di sana Sehun berdiri dengan senyuman yang di paksakan dan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal.

"Hey yo, Kris."

Pria yang di panggil dengan Kris itu merekahkan senyumannya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia hanya membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. Maklum, sifat manja dan kekanakkan Luhan kambuh jika sudah bertemu dengan Kris, kakak sepupunya.

Kris atau pria bernama asli Wu Yifan adalah pria berdarah campuran China dan Canada. Saat usianya 16 tahun ia pindah dari Canada ke Korea untuk pertukaran pelajar antar SMA. Hari-harinya di Korea dan di SMA terasa hampa dan biasa-biasa saja, bahkan kebiasaannya selama tinggal di Canada ia bawa saat beradaptasi di lingkungan Korea.

Pemain wanita. Bukan, Kris bukan tipe playboy. Dia akan memutuskan hubungannya jika mendapat wanita yang baru dan lebih menarik perhatiannya. Gaya pacarannya hanya sampai meraba dan berciuman. Tidak sampai menerobos ke bagian terintim.

Julukan pemain wanita ia dapatkan dari para mantan yang merasa sakit hati di putuskan dan di tinggalkan olehnya. Akan tetapi Kris mulai meminimalkan kebiasaannya itu ketika ia sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan siswa siswi baru mulai bermunculan.

Di saat itulah ia menemukan Baekhyun, si gadis dengan bandana merah mudanya yang terpasang dengan manis di atas kepala berambut sepundaknya.

Kris mulai menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun, meskipun ia memiliki kekasih saat itu. Dan lama-kelamaan Kris menyadari satu hal bahwa ia tidak sedang jatuh hati pada gadis bermata sipit itu, melainkan ada perasaan kuat untuk melindunginya dari siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Dan Kris menemukan seseorang yang paling sering mengganggu Baekhyun si junior tersayangnya, ialah Park Chanyeol. Si anggota band sekolah yang tidak beda jauh dengannya. Banyak pemuja wanita dan para pria jadi pihak yang iri, meskipun mereka kagum dengan Chanyeol pada beberapa poin.

Sedangkan hubungan antara Kris dan Luhan adalah mereka saudara jauh. Papa Xi dan mama Wu adalah saudara sepupu dengan kakek yang sama. Kris dan Luhan merupakan anak tunggal di masing-masing keluarga.

Kris memiliki sifat protektif yang kuat sedangkan Luhan memiliki tingkat kemanjaan yang tinggi. Wanita bermata rusa itu bahkan meminta seorang adik dari kedua orang tuanya saat berulang tahun yang ke 7.

Mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Kris. Luhan mengagumi Kris, selalu meminta tangannya di pegang, tubuhnya di peluk dan di gendong untuk berkeliling labirin kecil nan rendah di halaman belakang mansion keluarga Wu.

Bahkan Luhan pernah nekad untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Wu Luhan karena tidak ingin pisah dengan Kris. Pria bermarga Wu itu hanya terkekeh geli dengan permintaan si gadis kecil.

Orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan tinggal bersama Kris di mansion keluarga Wu di Canada selama beberapa tahun sebelum di awal usia 20 tahunnya Luhan mengerti akan kemauannya yang terlalu kekanakkan dan akhirnya belajar mandiri.

Tinggal seorang diri di Korea dan kuliah dengan jurusan broadcasting. Sedangkan Kris tengah di sibukkan dengan kuliahnya di Canada sekaligus belajar untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya kelak. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan wanita China yang sangat anti dengan tampang dan rayuannya. Huang Zitao.

Kisah mereka berdua masih dipenuhi oleh misteri.

.

.

.

"Jadi.." Chanyeol menjeda untuk menenggak sodanya dan tersenyum kecil pada sang istri yang melambai ke arahnya, "..bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua saat ini?."

"Kau mau aku bicara jujur sekali atau jujur saja?."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya dengan malas kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Jujur sekali."

"Kami berdua dalam proses persiapan pernikahan."

"Wow." Chanyeol berkedip lucu karena merasa bahwa berita itu mengejutkannya. "Selamat, kalau begitu."

Pria yang di tanyai oleh Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menenggak minumannya hingga habis. "Dia." Tunjuknya pada Sehun yang kini tengah menanti suapan daging dari Luhan.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk sebelum menatap heran pada pria di sebelahnya, "Kenapa dengan Sehun?."

"Terlalu kekanakan seperti mu."

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka pada pria itu, "Kau lebih kekanakan karena baru melamar kekasihmu di saat dia yang meminta."

Kris, pria itu, kemudian memukul keras punggung Chanyeol membuat pria bertelinga lebar itu menyemburkan minumannya saat setengah terteguk.

"Sialan."

Baekhyun kembali melambai ke arah Chanyeol menyuruh suaminya itu untuk mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara wanita yang sedari tadi menemaninya berbicara kini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, makan.

"Kalian akan tinggal?."

Kris menatap kekasihnya, Zitao, meminta persetujuan. Dan wanita itu balas menatapnya hanya dengan senyuman yang tersampir di wajah manisnya.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa?."

Itu Luhan, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun yang masih menganga menanti suapan berikutnya dari Luhan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan dahi menkerut.

Kris duduk di sebelah kekasihnya dan merangkul pinggang ramping Zitao dengan protektif. "Tujuanku pulang ke Korea karena ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan mantan seniornya di SMA itu.

"Kami berdua," Kris menjeda sebentar kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya dan saling bertukar pandangan, "..akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan kami mengundang kalian semua untuk datang menghadiri."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan sama-sama terdiam di tempat saat mendengar berita itu langsung dari Kris.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini sudah mengucapkan selamat kepada sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi menikah itu.

"Lu?." Sehun memegang pundak kekasihnya, untuk menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Uh?." Menatap ke arah Sehun sebelum menatap ke arah Kris, "Kapan?."

"Dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Kris tegas.

"Pantas saja- Oh tentu saja kalian akan menikah!." Seru Baekhyun. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya dan wanita hamil itu tersenyum cerah hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya melengkung cantik.

"Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari kau, Kris sunbae. Ternyata doaku selama ini terkabulkan."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari istrinya, sedangkan Sehun dan Zitao tersenyum kecil karena tingkah wanita hamil itu.

Lain halnya dengan Kris yang masih menatap ke arah Luhan.

Wanita itu masih terdiam dengan pandangan mata menatap ke arahnya. Kris mengedikkan kepalanya, mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Mengecup pelipis Zitao dan meminta izin sebelum berjalan memasuki rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama Luhan yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Jika kau masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranmu, ya itu benar. Aku akan menikahi Zitao. Sudah sekitar 5 tahun kami bersama dan kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang untuk ini."

"Gege tidak pernah cerita."

Kris mendesah pelan. Meraih kedua tangan adik manisnya itu dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Sebenarnya ini mendadak, Han." Kris kembali mendesah pelan, tersenyum lembut ke arah wanita kecilnya, "Bukan mendadak karena hal-hal buruk, melainkan aku menyerah pada keegoisanku sendiri."

"Keegoisan?." Dan Kris mengangguki apa yang terucap dari belah bibir Luhan.

"Zitao sudah lama memberiku sinyal untuk melamarnya. Bahkan saat kami masih kuliah." Kris melirik sekilas ekspresi lucu Luhan yang menyimak dan menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku ragu tapi juga ingin. Dan semakin kuat keinginanku melamarnya saat tau ia sedang dalam keadaan hamil."

"Serius?."

Kris terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya seperti anak-anak yang di bacakan dongeng dengan kisah yang wow dalam versi anak-anak. Kiranya jika wanita itu akan berseru kaget dengan keras, tapi ia tau juga jika Luhan tidak seperti Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu dan spontan.

"2 minggu lalu, saat ku ajak dia makan pasta seafood kesukaannya untuk makan malam sehabis pulang kerja. Namun dia terus menerus menutup hidung dan mulutnya seperti orang yang menahan mual bahkan saat kami baru saja membuka pintu restauran."

Luhan masih diam menyimak dengan serius.

"Maka dari itu aku membawanya pergi menjauhi restauran begitu mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba lemas dengan wajah memucat." Pria blasteran itu masih mendapati Luhan yang mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Saat menunggu hasil ceknya di salah satu rumah sakit terdekat, dokter itu justru menyelamatiku dengan wajah sumringah." Kris terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan tersenyum perlahan.

"Kupikir dokter itu akan mengatakan bahwa Zitao baik-baik saja dan tidak usah khawatir, tapi aku salah."

"Zitao eonnie hamil."

"Yups." Kris mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan minggu ini masuk minggu ke 3nya mengandung."

Luhan terlihat terharu dengan kabar menggembirakan dari kakak sepupunya itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan benar-benar bungkam akan hal itu.

Sebelum itu terdiam lagi dengan wajah datarnya, seperti Sehun.

"Gege membuat peraturan _'tidak boleh hamil sebelum menikah'_ pada Sehun saat meminta izin berkencan denganku. Dan kenapa sekarang justru gege yang melanggarnya?."

Kris membeku seperskian detik sebelum tertawa canggung dengan belakang kepala yang di garuk perlahan. "Dan seperti perkataan Sehun _'bukan berarti tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum menikah'_ dan ' _ada peraturan berarti untuk di langgar'_."

"Dasar." Luhan mencebil kecil kemudian berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Kris di belakangnya saat melihat tangan pria itu hendak mengapit hidung mungilnya yang ia pastikan hingga memerah.

.

.

.

Luhan menyamankan posisi duduknya di dalam bathtub untuk sandaran punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena kelelahan.

BBQ partynya Baekhyun yang di persiapkan dari pagi hari dan baru di mulai tepat saat jam makan siang, baru saja berakhir 1 jam yang lalu, pada pukul 5 sore waktu setempat. Bukan hanya pasangan Park, Kris dan Zitao, serta dirinya dan Sehun, melainkan semua pelayan yang ada di rumah Chanyeol turut ikut makan bersama.

Tapi untungnya para pelayan itulah yang membereskan semuanya. Soalnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja kembali merengek karena ingin segera membersihkan diri dan berbaring.

Sedangkan Kris dan Zitao pulang lebih awal karena panggilan internasional dari paman Wu yang berada di Guangzhou. Dan mereka berdua terburu-buru pamit agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat mereka yang telah terjadwalkan sebelumnya.

"Sayang, jika kau bergerak lagi, jangan salahkan aku yang menggagahimu saat ini dan tidak peduli jika kau sangat kelelahan." Bisik Sehun dengan mata tertutup. Pria itu tengah menikmati alunan musik klasik dari ponsel kekasihnya, lilin aroma terapi, juga air hangat di dalam bathtub, dan ia sedikit terganggu karena bokong Luhan yang terus bergerak-gerak di atas kejantanannya.

"Jangan." Bisik Luhan menjawab. Ia kembali bergerak dan berbalik untuk melihat kekasih vampirnya yang masih menutup matanya. Melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pria itu.

"Benar-benar merasa lelah, hm?."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mari selesaikan ini lebih awal dan segera berbaring di atas ranjang."

Luhan kembali mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sehun untuk menyabuni dan membasuh tubuh keduanya seorang diri. Setelah selesai, ia mengeringkan tubuh mereka dan menggendong bridal kekasihnya yang sudah terlihat setengah tertidur.

"Gaun tidur berwarna pink pucat." Tunjuk Luhan ke arah kain merah muda pucat berada tergantung di depan lemari pakaian.

"Pakaian dalammu?."

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus, tanpa pakaian dalam." Dan Sehun menyeringai.

Setelah memakaikan gaun tidur pada tubuh mungil Luhan dan ia yang memakai celana kain dengan kaos abu-abunya, mereka berdua kini berbaring di atas ranjang dengan saling berpelukan.

Untungnya mereka tidak membasuh kepala sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengeringkan rambut masing-masing lagi.

"Biarkan aku menyusu dulu sebelum tidur." Sehun mengangkat gaun tidur Luhan dan mengambil puting sebelah kanan wanitanya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu dan lebih memilih menutup matanya dan segera tertidur.

"Tss.. jangan di gigit." Bisik Luhan saat merasakan gesekan gigi taring Sehun di kulit dadanya.

"Sorry, mom."

Luhan membuka separuh matanya untuk melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang masih mengemut putingnya. Tangannya membelai sayang surai gelap Sehun dan sesekali menjambaknya ketika dirasa Sehun kembali menggesekkan taringnya di dadanya.

"Cukup. Berhenti dengan kegiatanmu." Luhan menarik turun gaun tidurnya dan menarik kepala pria itu di perpotongan leher – pundaknya.

Tidak ada suara dari Sehun. Pria itu menurut saja dan menyusul wanitanya untuk tidur, ia juga merasa kelelahan hari ini.

Meskipun tidak kembali ke Seoul untuk rapat atau mengurusi sesuatu di perusahaannya, tapi sekretarinya terus mengiriminya data grafis melalui surelnya. Ia bukan lelah bergerak seperti Chanyeol yang sibuk ke sana ke mari untuk memenuhi keinginan Baekhyunnya. tapi Sehun lelah berpikir dan di pusingkan dengan garis-garis menukik grafik saat ia membuka surel kiriman sekretarisnya.

.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Kalian akan pergi?."

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya mengepakkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke arah wanita hamil yang kini memandanginya dengan pandangan cemberut yang lucu.

"Ya." Ia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "Aku kasihan dengan Sehun yang harus pulang dan pergi ke Seoul karena pekerjaannya. Dan saat pulang tau-taunya ia sudah terlelap di ranjang tanpa mau makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Luhan mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun dan ditanggapi rengekan halus dari wanita hamil itu. Chanyeol benar soal Baekhyun yang tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah jika sudah bersama selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kapan-kapan lagi aku berkunjung dan setidaknya aku akan berada seharian penuh di saat-saat kau akan melahirkan nanti."

"Hey, seharusnya itu kalimatku."

Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung oleh kalimat Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun baru datang sekembalinya dari menaruh barang terakhirnya ke dalam bagasi mobil Chanyeol yang ia pinjamkan beserta supirnya untuk mengantar pulang Sehun dan Luhan ke Seoul.

"Kau siap?."

"Luhan~."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan sedikit erat tanpa membuat perut buncitnya sesak di antara tubuh mereka. Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap sayang punggung istrinya.

"Kami berangkat!."

Luhan berteriak dengan kaca jendela mobil yang diturunkan kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Sedangkan Sehun yang berada di sebelah kiri wanita itu ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah sepasang suami dan istri keluarga Park itu.

"Sudah ku bilangkan?."

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun setelah menaikkan kembali kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Tentang?."

"Keadaan ibu hamil." Dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Mhhh~."

Sehun semakin mendorong tubuh Luhan meskipun tubuh wanitanya itu sudah menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Memperdalam ciumannya dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyesap manisnya bibir wanitanya.

"Seh- mhh~."

Sehun tidak memberikan waktu barang sedetikpun untuk Luhan mengambil oksigen apalagi untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua tangannya sudah sibuk menggerayangi tubuh wanitanya sedari tadi. Luhan di buat frustasi sendiri oleh prianya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu menyerangnya saat ini.

"Jangan-"

Luhan tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi di saat tangan kanan prianya itu mengunci kedua tangannya tepat di atas kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kiri pria itu tengah meremas lembut payudaranya secara bergantian.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dari menyesap, melumat, menggigit bibir Luhan namun tidak menjauhkan keningnya yang masih bersandar di kening wanitanya. Telinganya sensitif saat berada dalam keadaan bergairah seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa?."

"Kau dengar sesuatu?."

Luhan berkedip lucu sambil menatap ke wajah prianya yang terlihat serius, seakan mempertajam pendengarannya. Di luar sana terdengar seperti beberapa wanita tengah membicarakan sesuatu, atau sedang bergosip.

Merasa tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, Luhan bergerak menyusuri wajah prianya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan berhenti beberapa detik di bibir pria itu, membuat Sehun terpancing lagi akan gairahnya.

Sehun melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu, membuat Luhan dengan otomatis melingkari kakinya di sekitar pinggang Sehun.

Mencoba untuk berakting seakan-akan yang berada di ruang kamar pas itu hanya ada satu orang saja.

Ceritanya, Sehun ingin membelikan kemeja ataupun setelan tuxedo untuk teman semasa sekolahnya dulu yang akan meresmikan usahanya di bidang kuliner minggu depan.

Sedangkan Luhan menyarankan untuk membelikan beberapa perabot masak atau perabot makanan untuk teman Sehun itu, ataupun hiasan-hiasan dinding pada kafe temannya. Tetapi Sehun bersikeras untuk membelikan temannya itu sebuah pakaian.

Saat berada di salah satu butik tuxedo dan gaun malam di sebuah mall, Sehun tidak sengaja mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatap serius ke arah sebuah manekin yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna merah maroon wine dan memiliki beberapa aksesoris di salah satu kerah jasnya juga di sakunya.

Pikirnya jika kekasihnya itu membantunya untuk memilihkan tuxedo mana yang akan ia beli dan di hadiahkan pada temannya nanti. Akan tetapi tidak, pikiran Sehun meleset dengan licinnya. Sepasang mata elangnya justru membola saat melihat tangan berjari lentik kekasihnya justru mengusap sensual tubuh manekin itu dan berhenti di daerah selangkangannya.

 _"_ _Ku kira semua manekin sama saja. Tapi ternyata seiring berkembangnya zaman, sebuah manekinpun berevolusi."_

Itu ucap Luhan saat Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya setelah bertanya apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan.

 _"_ _Setauku hanya manekin untuk pakaian wanita yang memiliki payudara, tapi aku baru tau jika manekin pria punya gundukan juga di bawah sana."_

Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk daerah selangkangan manekin bertuxedo merah maroon wine itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan tak percaya dengan kepolosan Luhan dalam hal tersebut. Ralat- kepolosan dalam hal dewasa maksudnya.

Karena merasa tidak mendapati tanggapan dari pria yang masih berdiri di sebelah kanannya, Luhan berbalik kearahnya dengan tangan yang sudah meraba gundukan miliknya di bawah sana. Kembali sepasang mata elangnya membola karena tindakan kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Lu.."_

 _"_ _Dimana ruang kamar pasnya?."_

 _"_ _Jangan membuatku menggagahimu di sini."_

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun lagi setelah melirik ke beberapa arah mencari sebuah ruangan untuk mencoba sebuah pakaian.

 _"_ _Tidak akan, aku yang akan memanjakannya. Setidaknya membuatnya tertidur kembali."_

Bersamaan dengan kerlingan nakal dari wanitanya itu, Sehun menarik tangannya dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan untuk melaksanakan sesegera mungkin apa yang di inginkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Dan tanpa membiarkan satu katapun lolos dari bibir wanita itu, Sehun dengan segera membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang dalam dan penuh tuntutan.

Klik- klik-

"Kau melamun, sayang."

Sehun berkedip-kedip dan menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya sebelum sedikit menjauh memberi ruang untuk wanitanya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir wanitanya sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti itu, menutupnya tanpa terkunci dengan tubuh yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Memberikan waktu untuk kekasihnya berbenah diri dari kekacauan yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tok tok.

"Aku selesai."

Sehun membukakan pintunya dan menerima uluran tangan wanita itu.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang ku kenal."

"Wanita?."

Pria itu mengangguk perlahan, "Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"What?! Kemana?."

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang merenggut tidak suka di tempatnya berdiri. Saat matanya mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu, ia mendapati manekin yang mememakai tuxedo berwarna merah maroon wine sebelumnya baru saja di gantikan dengan tuxedo berwarna silver gelap.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan prianya dan berjalan menuju karyawan toko tuxedo itu untuk menanyakan kemana perginya tuxedo sexy yang sebelumnya ia lihat dan di jawab oleh karyawan tersebut jika tuxedo tersebut baru saja di beli oleh seorang wanita.

Luhan berbalik ke arah Sehun dengan wajah merajuknya. Sehun mencoba menenangkan wanitanya itu dengan mengatakan jika banyak macam dan warna tuxedo yang lainnya yang bisa mereka beli untuk di jadikan hadiah.

Tapi belum sempat menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya ke toko yang lain, wanita itu sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih ketika tuxedo sexy itu menghilang dan telah di beli oleh orang lain. Hanya itu berarti kita harus membeli sesuatu hal yang lain sebagai hadiah buat temanmu itu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sambil memandang wanitanya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Oh ayolah tuan Oh. Temanmu itu akan meresmikan bisnisnya di bidang kuliner dan bukan di bidang textil. Kita seharusnya membelikannya beberapa perabotan masak atau perabotan makanan atu bisa juga pernak-pernik kafe. Iya kan? Kan?."

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasa lucu dan gemas ke arah wanitanya. Mengikuti semua apa yang di katakan Luhan tanpa banyak protes dan mengomentari apa-apa saja yang di tanyakan Luhan untuk meminta pendapatnya mengenai benda-benda yang akan mereka beli.

.

.

.

Hari peresmianpun tiba. Sudah sekitar 20 menit berlangsung dan Sehun serta Luhan belum menunjukkan batang hidung mereka di acara tersebut.

Bahkan seseorang yang menyelenggarakan acara itu sesekali bertanya pada orang-orangnya yang sibuk bekerja mengenai kedatangan tuan Oh tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang tengah di cari keberadaannya, Sehun dan Luhan, kini tengah sibuk di dalam mobil berdua. Dengan Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih yang masih di sibukkan dengan ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan gambar grafik aneh lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu, babe."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sehun mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum menekan tombol kirim pada pesan singkatnya untuk si sekretaris yang berada di kantor saat ini.

"Ayo."

Seseorang membukakan pintu di sebelah Sehun ketika pria berkulit vampire itu mengetuk kaca mobil memberi kode.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut serta memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut yang kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kesebuah bangunan yang tengah ramai oleh orang-orang.

"Aku tidak tau kalau acaranya akan semeriah ini."

"Dia pengusaha muda mantan pemain poker." Sehun membetulkan letak tangannya di pinggang wanitanya, "Di profesi sebelumnya, dia cukup terkenal di beberapa tempat judi ternama. Sebagai mantan pemain poker, dia memiliki banyak rencana dalam penyusunan strategi dalam membangun usaha barunya. Tidak heran jika ia membuat acara yang meriah seperti ini."

Sehun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghormati beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Itu bentuk formalitas, mengingat tamu undangan di acara peresmian ini dominan dari kolega temannya yang hanya beberapa saja yang ia kenal.

Sedangkan Luhan tengah menatap satu titik sedari tadi dengan begitu fokus. Satu titik yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak ia dan Sehun berhenti di sebuah meja yang menyajikan beberapa minuman dan cemilan.

"Ingatkah kau soal toko butik saat kita berciuman di dalam bilik kamar pas?."

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan, menenggak minumannya sebelum menggumam mengiyakan.

"Kau ingat siapa pemilik suara wanita yang kau dengar saat itu?."

Sehun terlihat tampak berpikir dengan bibir bawah yang di hisap kedalam. "Tidak begitu jelas, tapi sepertinya aku kenal."

"Bukankah wanita itu Kyungsoo-"

"Luhannie!~"

"Ya!- suaranya seperti itu." Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali dan menghabiskan minumannya sebelum mendelik kearah wanitanya yang menyiku perutnya.

"Ya, dan wanita itu juga yang membeli tuxedo sexy yang ku lihat di toko butik tempo hari itu."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan saat menyadari sepasang pria dan wanita kini berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

Pria berkulit vampire itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Suara seorang wanita yang ia dengar waktu itu adalah milik Kyungsoo, istri dari temannya, dan tuxedo merah maroon wine yang Luhan incar kini tengah di pakai oleh pria berkulit tan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ku kira kalian tidak akan datang." Itu suara pria berkulit tan dengan senyumannya yang menawan. "Mengingat kau mengatakan tengah mengambil masa cuti panjang untuk liburan berdua."

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pestamu, kawan." Sehun dan pria berkulit tan itu saling menyapa dengan cara mereka sendiri yang telah mereka lakukan semenjak masa sekolah dulu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, si wanita mungil dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu tengah memeluk Luhan. Menyambut wanita bermata rusa itu di pestanya.

"Kulitmu makin gelap saja."

"Itu karena ia sering menyelam. Hobi barunya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan pria yang tengah di bahas hanya tertawa ringan sambil merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Aku mencari beberapa abalon berkualitas bagus di pantai pulau Jeju. Itu juga kulakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bahan makanan pada menu."

"Ini bukan gelap." Luhan berbicara pada diri sendiri dan di lirik oleh Kyungsoo. Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan dan melampar senyuman satu sama lain.

"Ini namanya eksotis!." Seru mereka berdua secara bersamaan dan mereka berempat saling bercanda tawa sambil menikmati kudapan yang di sajikan oleh beberapa pelayan di acara peresmian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 2 selesai.**

 **Silahkan berikan komentar pada kolom yang tersedia. Chapter 1 kemarin kurang sekali yang review.**

 **Jadinya kurang semangat dalam mengetikkan lanjutan dari cerita ini.**

 **Authornya juga kan ingin tau respon dan kemauan para pembaca itu seperti apa, agar ada kemajuan**

 **A/N 2 :**

 **Oh iya, panggilnya Lou aja kalau seumur atau aku lebih muda dari kalian**

 **Dan panggil kakak kalau kalian lebih muda dari aku.**

 **Jangan panggil 'thor' dong. Aku bukan super hero- dan bukan super hero favoritnya Lou LOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 21 Februari 2018**


	3. Chapter 3 : To the Paris

**All With You**

 **HunHan GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Featuring : Karakter dan pasangan baru!**

(mohon baca a/n setelah selesai baca ceritanya, ada di bawah!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M + Indonesian**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Luhan menyandarkan dagu lancipnya ke atas pundak sebelah kanan milik kekasihnya yang kini tengah ia peluk dari belakang. Dengan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh dan kakinya melingkari pinggang pria itu.

Matanya memandang lurus ke arah depan, ke sebuah dinding kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul yang begitu mempesona. Dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dari bangunan atau toko, kendaraan maupun lampu jalan, yang menghiasi dan menerangi malam kota Seoul.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang menyesap perlahan wine nya dengan khidmat dengan pandangan lurus ke depan yang sama dengan wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Tidakkah pemandangan ini terlalu cantik?."

Sehun mengulaskan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya saat mendengar gumaman halus wanitanya. Mengelus pelan paha wanita itu yang terekspos dari rok sepannya yang tersingkap ke atas karena kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang pria itu.

"Lebih cantik lagi saat musim salju."

"Oh, itu akan terlihat seperti Seoul menjadi kota berawan dingin."

Sehun meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas kursinya begitu saja dan berbalik kebelakang menatap wanitanya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Apa kau di persulit lagi hari ini?."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, sebelum wanita itu menggeleng lemas setelahnya.

"Senior Lee tidak menuntut banyak, tapi aku merasa tidak enak padanya."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Maksudnya?."

"Senior Lee kalang kabut beberapa hari ini. Menurut gosip yang beredar, istrinya dalam keadaan yang kurang baik." Luhan menghela napas lelah dan pendek, "Padahal istrinya sedang hamil tua."

Sehun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar cerita wanitanya. Ia melepaskan lilitan dasinya yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas kepala Luhan. Menyisir rambut coklat karamel itu dengan jari-jemarinya ke atas dan mengikatnya dengan dasinya yang sebelumnya ia lepas dari kerah kemejanya.

Pria itu terlihat ahli dalam menata rambut wanitanya hanya dengan sisiran jari-jemarinya dan ikatan dari dasi silvernya.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Kau sudah kelihatan seperti mayat hidup." Sehun menunjuk kedua mata wanita itu yang terdapat warna hitam samar di bawahnya.

Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Aku bukan lelah karena pekerjaan, babe."

"Lalu?." Balas Sehun cepat.

Luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya saat menyingkap keatas rok hitamnya hingga mempertontonkan paha putih mulus miliknya secara terang-terangan. Membuka lebar kedua kakinya hingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas celana dalam wanitanya itu yang kini tengah dalam keadaan basah.

"Lepaskan benda sialan ini dan kita pulang."

Sehun berkedip lucu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya seringaian tipis itu sempat terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar."

"Tapi aku harus beberapa kali ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil dan berganti celana dalam!."

Sehun kembali menyeringai tipis ke arah wanita di hadapannya.

Luhan berjengit pelan saat dirasanya ia ingin kembali buang air kecil lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu harian ini.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wanita bermata rusa di hadapannya. Ia sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya saat mendengar Luhan mendesah pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya yang tengah duduk di atas meja.

2 jam yang lalu, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30pm waktu setempat, rapat direksi baru saja terselesaikan. Sehun menuntaskan semua rapat yang sebenarnya telah terjadwalkan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Membahas semuanya dalam seharian penuh dan hanya istirahat pada saat jam makan siang.

Seperti biasanya, ia akan menemui wanitanya yang tengah memakan bekal buatannya sendiri di salah satu studio rekaman, yang biasanya sangat sepi di jam istirahat dan terkunci rapat, sambil memutar lagu kesukaannya melalui komputer yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan ia biasanya akan meminta untuk di suapi seraya bergelayut manja di pundak kekasihnya.

Setelah makan siang mereka selesai, Sehun tak kunjung melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh ramping wanitanya. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali menghadapi rapat ke 4 pada hari ini. Untungnya pada pukul 8 pagi ada 2 rapat yang di lakukan secara bersamaan dikarenakan membahas hal yang sama akan tetapi memiliki tujuan yang berbeda.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh ramping wanitanya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk berdiri membelakanginya dan kemudian menungging ke arahnya. Awalnya Luhan menurut saja sebelum ia memekik kecil saat sebuah benda dingin memasukinya dari belakang.

Itu sebuah vibrator kecil seukuran jari kelingking Luhan dengan lapisan besi yang ringan. Sehun bilang jika ia akan mati bosan untuk menghadapi beberapa rapat yang akan ia selesaikan pada hari ini. Dan ia akan mencari hiburan tersendiri dengan sedikit bermain bersama wanitanya melalui remote kontrol vibrator yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

Sehun memang tidak tau seperti apa ekspresi atau suara desahan Luhan akan seperti apa jika ia mempermainkan remotenya selama rapat berlangsung. Tapi wanita itu akan mengiriminya sebuah pesan dengan makian yang menurutnya sangat sexy setelah wanita itu menuntaskan orgasmenya di bilik toilet.

Luhan tidak ada niatan untuk melepas benda sialan yang tertanam di dalam kewanitaannya itu, ia juga menikmatinya bahkan membayangkan benda itu adalah jari kekasihnya yang tengah mengoralnya.

Hingga wanita itu kelelahan sendiri karena terus menerus orgasme yang membuatnya seperti sehabis kerja rodi.

"Aku suka sekali ekspresi tertahanmu itu, Lu."

"Hentikanhhh."

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Tubuh wanita itu sedikit bergetar saat berusaha menahan gejolak birahinya yang kian meningkat.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja panjang di dalam ruang rapat itu sambil meremas payudaranya yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan setelan kerjanya dan sebelah tangannya mengusak serta menggenggam kuat rambutnya untuk menyalurkan sensasi menggelitik yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sehun mengambil gelas wine dan menaruhnya ke meja kecil di sudut ruangan sebelum duduk di kursinya yang empuk sampil menonton gerakan erotis wanitanya di atas meja dalam ruang rapat itu.

Setelah rapat selesai 2 jam yang lalu, Luhan datang dengan keadaanya yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan cara jalan wanita itu. Wanita itu melompat ke arah prianya dan menciumi bibir pria itu dengan rakus.

Sehun tidak meresponnya, berniat memberikan waktu untuk wanitanya mengambil alih bibirnya saat itu. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena Luhan kembali merasa tergelitik dengan benda yang kembali bergetar halus di dalamnya.

"Buka pakaianmu." Perintah Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Pria itu kembali menekan tombol remotenya membuat tubuh Luhan berguncang pelan.

"Sehunhhh."

"Iya, sayang?."

Pria itu membantu menarik melepaskan rok dan celana dalam Luhan, tanpa menanggalkan stoking hitam transparan wanita itu. Sehun melihat kaki wanitanya terlihat sexy jika ada balutan kain tipis itu di kakinya. Sedangkan Luhan tengah berusaha melepaskan kemeja ketatnya serta branya sebelum melemparnya ke atas lantai dengan frustasi.

"Wow, bukankah ini lebih indah?." Gumam Sehun saat melihat kewanitaan wanitanya itu sudah sangat basah dan memerah merona karena lembab.

Luhan mulai geram dan terduduk di atas meja sebelum meraih wajah prianya dan menciumnya dengan rakus lagi. Wanita itu terlihat agresif dan tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk bergerak. Mengecup, menghisap, melumat bahkan menggigit ia lakukan pada bibir prianya.

Sehun menarik pinggang ramping wanitanya hingga Luhan jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuan pria itu. Tidak peduli jika vagina lembab wanitanya mengotori celana kain yang masih ia pakai. Ia hanya masih fokus pada ciuman yang dimulai oleh wanitanya itu.

"Lepaskanhh..mh.."

"Say it, babe."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata memejam menahan gairahnya yang telah memuncak.

"Please, master."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menyentak berdiri dan membaringkan tubuh wanitanya kembali ke atas meja. Ia kemudian menarik keluar vibrator itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat sebelum menindih tubuh Luhan dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'master'." Sehun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan terakhir menarik pinggang wanita itu agar lebih mendekat ke arah kejantanannya.

"Kau akan meminta lebih jika tak kukatakan hal itu."

"Kau bukan submissive ku."

Luhan kembali di tarik hingga terduduk di atas meja, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher prianya. "But, I'm a submissive under your control, Mr. Dom."

"Blah blah, I don't like it."

Dan Sehun dengan tanpa permisi melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan wanitanya. Begitu keras dan panjang, Luhan sadari jika prianya juga menahan gairahnya sendiri.

Keduanya terbawa suasana sehingga lupa akan waktu. Bahkan mereka telah menandai beberapa tempat dengan cairan orgasme mereka masing-masing di dalam ruang rapat tersebut.

"Sehunhh.." Luhan melesakkan kepalanya di atas perpotongan leher dan pundak sebelah kiri pria itu selama Sehun masih bergerak dengan cepat di dalamnya.

"Jangan sembunyi-" Sehun mengecup pundak kekasihnya meski pinggulnya masih bergerak di bawah sana, "Tatap aku, sayang."

Saat Luhan melakukan apa yang Sehun minta, hanya berselang beberapa detik pria itu bergerak membungkuk lalu menangkup puting sebelah kanannya dan menghisapnya seperti bayi kehausan.

Luhan kembali melenguh keenakan dan tetap menjaga suara desahannya. Berjaga-jaga jika para sekuriti yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar kantor tidak akan memergoki dan mendengarkan desahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hahh ahh.." Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas punggung sang kekasih yang kini menungging di depannya.

Pencapaiannya yang ke 3 akhirnya tersalurkan dan ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan akan berhenti pada angka tersebut. Luhan menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya ke dinding kaca besar di depannya tanpa perduli jika orang-orang di luar sana akan melihat tubuh telanjangnya yang menempel pada dinding kaca.

Wanita itu benar-benar kelelahan saat ini. Ia bahkan mengambil alih kegiatan panas mereka beberapa kali saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menungganginya. Luhan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi ia sedikit menyesal karena di saat ia telah banyak mengeluarkan cairannya prianya itu belum juga mendapati pelepasannya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Oh, aku lupa memberi tau kan soal ini." Sehun menarik keluar miliknya dengan perlahan, "Apa kau sudah tau atau juga lupa akan hal ini." Pria itu mengangkat tubuh wanitanya dan membaringkannya di atas meja rapat lagi.

"Soal apa?." Luhan merespon dengan bisikan. Terlalu lelah dengan hanya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Setiap ruangan dan lorong di kantor ini terdapat kamera pengintai. Setidaknya ada 4 di setiap ruangan."

"Oh shit-"

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya memungut pakaiannya serta pakaian wanitanya dan memandang Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat naik.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?." Luhan menggeram, tapi terdengar seperti desahan bagi Sehun.

Pria itu mengedikkan pundaknya acuh tak acuh, sebelum memakaikan kembali pakaiannya dengan asal dan memakaikan Luhan pakaiannya. Ia menggendong tubuh Luhan seperti bayi koala dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu di sudut ruangan. Pintu yang menuju langsung ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Aku tidak akan memulai jika tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu, sayang." Dan pria itu meringis ngilu saat dirasanya cubitan sayang kekasihnya di atas dada bidangnya.

Meskipun wanita itu dalam keadaan kelelahan, tapi cubitan wanita itu tidak pernah lemah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja kembali dari ruang rapat setelah membersihkan tempat itu dan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan sebanyak mungkin. Meskipun saat ini ruangan itu tidak akan terpakai selama beberapa hari ke depan atau akan di gunakan secara mendadak nantinya, ia tetap berjaga-jaga.

Dipandanginya Luhan yang masih meringkuk di atas ranjang di dalam ruang pribadinya. Tubuh yang masih polos itu sesekali bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang pas agar mendapatkan kehangatan di bawah selimut tebal milik kekasihnya.

Sehun meminta khusus pada pekerja bangunan untuk membuatkan kamar di dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Mengingat ia orang yang tekun dalam bekerja dan sangat anti melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin. Kadang ia bisa saja tidur dan menginap di kantor setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dalam kamar tersebut, tapi tidak lagi setelah ia memiliki kekasih.

Ia mengesampingkan rasa lelah dan remuk pada tubuhnya jika yang ia dapatkan saat tiba di apartmen mewahnya adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dan kecupan manis serta sebuah layanan mandi di dalam bathtub yang berlanjut pemijatan relaksasi di atas ranjang sebelum tidur.

Kadang juga Luhan berbagi cerita dengannya yang ia anggap sebagai dongeng tidurnya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh deringan ponselnya yang berada di atas mini bar di dalam ruangan itu.

Berjalan mendekat dan mengambil ponsel yang menampilkan nama seseorang di layar lebarnya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, noona?." Sehun menuangkan air kopi ke dalam cangkirnya, menyesap pelan kopi paginya yang masih panas dengan kepulan asap tipis sambil mendengarkan setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh seorang wanita di sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun melirik ke jam digital yang terletak tepat di atas kepala ranjangnya, "Itu akan memakan waktu beberapa jam dan kemungkinan aku akan sampai di pagi hari."

Luhan bergerak perlahan di atas ranjang sambil menarik dirinya untuk terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya, sekedar untuk menutup payudaranya, dan matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kelelahan semalam.

Sehun mengangkat cangkirnya seraya menyapa Luhan yang kini sudah terbangun saat pandangan keduanya saling beradu. Telinganya masih setia mendengarkan setiap kalimat wanita yang meneleponnya dan sesekali menyesap kopi paginya.

Luhan turun dari ranjang setelah memakai kemeja hitam milik Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil nan ramping miliknya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mengambil cangkir berisi kopi itu yang kemudian ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk saat ia rasa tak terlalu panas lagi.

"Kirimkan detilnya ke surelku." Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan dan mengelus perut wanitanya dengan lembut.

"Nanti aku baca saat menuju ke sana." Ia kemudian menyambut kecupan Luhan yang berjinjit untuk menggapai bibirnya.

"Pastikan keperluanku terpenuhi-" Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kirinya saat mendengar suara wanita di sambungan teleponnya berteriak jengah.

"Okay okay, aku paham. Ku tutup dulu." Pria itu berkedip lucu saat wanita di sambungan teleponnya kembali berteriak dan memutus sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?." Itu suara Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi tinggi mini barnya sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat di atas roti gandumnya yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan.

"Mrs. Moon." Sehun berjalan di balik mini barnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti gandum dan ikut memanggangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Moon eonnie?." Luhan menatap ke arah prianya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan debu di meja mini barnya.

"Ia menyuruhku ke tempatnya lusa. Pembuatan video musik untuk seorang penyanyi yang membuat lagu barunya." Sehun mengendikkan pundaknya.

"Dan ia menaruh beberapa model sebagai figuran dalam video musik tersebut."

"Kau menyutujuinya?."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya." Sehun mengunyah roti gandum polosnya tanpa selai di atasnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membersihkan remah-remah roti di tangan serta di sudut bibirnya dan kembali mengambil cangkir Sehun untuk ia sesap air kopinya.

"Dia noona mu, tentu saja." Wanita itu turun dari kursi tinggi kemudian berjalan ke belakang Sehun dan memeluk pria itu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kokoh kekasihnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang ia cari. Kau tau?."

"Sungguh?."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Berbalik badan dan mengecup puncak hidung bangir kekasihnya.

"Kita tinggal berangkat saja nanti. Tidak perlu membawa barang berlebihan. Ponsel dan dompet sudah cukup."

"Ey, kau tidak tau kebutuhan wanita-"

"Kata siapa?."

Luhan mengerjap lucu saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja mini barnya.

"Kita akan ke Paris."

Sehun melepas kancing kemejanya yang di pakai oleh Luhan.

"Kau bisa berbelanja kebutuhanmu di sana."

"Barang baru lagi?."

Sehun hanya bergumam mengiyakan, terlalu sibuk dengan puting wanitanya yang kini tengah iya kulum dengan lembut.

"Kau tau jika aku tidak suka boros, babe."

"I really know about that, babe." Sehun kemudian melepaskan kemeja yang di pakai oleh Luhan dan melemparnya ke atas single sofa di sebelah kiri mini barnya.

"Now, just shut up. I need to do my morning excercise with you." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan lagi dan membawanya menuju ke ranjang yang kemudian ia tindih di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Right now."

.

.

.

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya erat dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti meremas kuat sandaran tangan pada kursi penerbangan class vip nya. Ia memang sering berterbangan ke berbagai negara sebelum dan sesudah mengenal Sehun, tapi pobianya akan ketinggian tidak pernah gagal membuatnya menggigil ketakutan.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu sesekali mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan wanitanya dari sandaran tangan namun selalu gagal karena wanita itu akan menggeram ketakutan dan Sehun akan berhenti.

Pria itu hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan wanitanya dengan menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatannya untuk kekasihnya.

"Apa kau masih merasa takut saat menaiki pesawat?." Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja saat di bandara dan menolak ajakanku ke kamar mandi untuk muntah dulu sebelum naik pesawat."

"Aku menolak karena kalimatmu tidak jelas." Wanita itu berbisik di sela-sela giginya yang mengatup rapat.

Sehun terlihat menahan tawa dengan menggigit lidahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau saja berpikiran yang lain, sayang."

"Kemanapun kau mengajakku pergi dan jika hanya berdua, di tempat sepi pula, maka akan berakhir dengan bersetubuh!."

"Toilet bukan tempat yang sepi-"

"Kau mengajakku ke toilet khusus para staf maskapai penerbangan dan akses ke toilet itu terbatas!."

Akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan melepaskannya dengan leluasa. Pria itu menarik dan melepas paksa tangan wanitanya yang masih meremas sandaran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Kita bahkan baru take off sekitar 20 menit yang lalu dan kau sudah kelihatan seperti mayat hidup sekarang."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang sialnya langsung menghadap ke jendela pesawat.

Gambaran beberapa rumah di bawah sana terlihat sangat kecil yang membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu dengan segera menarik turun penutup jendela pesawat itu dan menarik kepala kekasihnya untuk di sandarkan pada dada bidangnya.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih jauh dan lama." Sehun mengelus pundak wanitanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Akan ku bangunkan kau saat kita tiba."

Luhan akhirnya melunak.

Perlahan merilekskan tubuhnya saat merasakan sentuhan dan elusan sayang kekasihnya di pundaknya.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya sebentar hanya untuk mengangkat naik sandaran tangan agar ia bisa menarik Luhan mendekat ke arahnya untuk di peluknya seraya wanita itu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa bersyukur pada Luhan yang melanjutkan sesi tidurnya saat mereka telah sampai di Paris dan itu berarti ia akan terselamatkan dari omelan panjang lebar seorang wanita modis bermata sipit yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil yang telah menjemput mereka di bandara dan akan menuju ke rumah wanita itu.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu sesekali melirik ke arah kaca spion tengah di dalam mobil dan mendapati wanita yang tengah mengemudi itu mengomel sendiri.

Bahkan sesekali pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan Sehun akan pura-pura melihat ke arah yang lain saat wanita itu memberinya tatapan yang menghakimi.

"Moon eonnie."

"Iya, sayang?."

Luhan akhirnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang prianya.

"Apa di rumah ada Min eonnie?."

Wanita yang di panggil dengan nama Moon itu tersenyum kecil dan mendengung halus sebagai jawabannya pada wanita bermata rusa itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Wanita itu sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat modern.

Berwarna putih gading yang polos tanpa ukiran yang rumit, layaknya rumah kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di Paris.

"Kau masuklah terlebih dahulu, sayang. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Sehun mu."

Sehun berkedip lucu dan mematung di tempatnya berdiri sesaat setelah mengambil sebuah koper yang berisi pakaian miliknya dan juga Luhan.

"Kau yang mengemudi." Wanita bernama Moon itu melemparkan kunci mobil pada Sehun yang di tangkap dengan mudahnya, kemudian memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pipi wanita itu sebelum memutari mobilnya, masuk dan duduk disebelah pengemudi.

Saat Sehun ingin berbalik untuk memeluk dan mengecup wanitanya, Moon dengan sengaja beberapa kali menekan klakson mobil membuat Sehun mencibir di tempatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melihat ke arah prianya dan lebih memilih mengikuti seorang pelayan wanita yang kini menuntunnya ke sebuah ruang keluarga di dalam rumah itu

.

.

.

"Terakhir kali melihat Luhan, wanita itu kelihatan sangat kurus." Moon mematikan tabletnya dan menyimpannya di atas dashboard mobil. Ia milirik ke arah Sehun yang masih saja diam dan fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tapi dia sudah kelihatan lebih manusiawi sekarang."

"Hah, manusiawi."

Sehun membelokkan mobil milik Moon ke sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'STUDIO 4' besar di dinding gedung tersebut.

"Oh- apa jangan-jangan wanita itu sudah berisi?."

"Berisik sekali, noona." Sehun melepaskan seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Melirik ke sana ke mari melihat keadaan sekitar bangunan gedung studio 4 itu dan yang terlihat hanyalah sekumpulan para staff yang berlalu lalang.

Kelihatan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Moon terlihat mencibir kecil dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ke gedung studio 4 tersebut, kemudian di susul di belakangnya oleh Sehun.

"Persiapannya sudah berapa persen?." Tanya Moon kepada salah satu staff yang bekerja di balik 2 layar komputer dengan bahasa Prancisnya yang terdengar begitu indah.

"70 persen." Ucap pria di balik layar komputer itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum memandang ke arah Moon dan melambai pelan untuk menyapa Sehun yang berdiri 2 langkah di belakang Moon.

"Ku kira kita menggunakan jasa dari para staff lokal." Pria itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah datarnya.

Moon tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Si artis tidak mau jika bukan dia." Wanita itu mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang, ke arah Sehun.

"Excuse me. English, please."

Moon dan pria itu tertawa sambil menggeleng kecil kepala mereka.

"Kau berada di negaraku, Mr. Oh. Tapi aku akan berbaik hati padamu."

Sehun menggigit lidahnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merotasikan matanya tanda jengah dan berusaha terlihat sopan di depan salah satu kolega kerjanya di bidang broadcasting.

"OH. SE. HUN!~."

Ketiga pasang mata itu berbalik badan dan mendapati seorang wanita yang kini berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Oh, tepatnya berlari ke arah Sehun yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan tetap memandang ke arah wanita berambut merah gelap mendekati cokelat itu.

Si wanita yang baru datang itu berhenti beberapa senti di depan Sehun, berpikir untuk memeluk pria itu atau saling bertukar sapa layaknya seorang teman.

Dan yang malah ia lakukan hanya menepuk keras lengan kiri pria itu dan tertawa saat mendapati Sehun meringis karena tepukannya.

"Woah lihat dirimu, kau masih tetap menjadi manusia vampire bermarga Oh."

Moon dan seorang staff pria itu kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan wanita itu, yang tentu saja berbahasa Korea yang di artikan oleh Moon kepada staff itu ke dalam bahasa Prancis, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiran mereka ke arah 2 layar komputer yang masih menyala itu.

"Dan kau tetap pendek dan bertambah gemuk dari hari ke hari."

"Apa?!."

"Wendy, lebih baik kau mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan." Itu ucap Moon sambil memakai kacamata minusnya yang terlihat cute di wajah berpipi chubbynya.

"Okay!." Wanita bernama Wendy itu memberi tanda 'okay' dengan jari-jemarinya.

Wanita itu seakan-akan lupa dengan seketika jika sebelumnya Sehun sempat menyebutnya bertambah gemuk.

"Kau dengarkan, Vampire Oh? Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Wendy berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil melepaskan kacamata sunglass dari kepalanya dan menggantungnya di kerah bajunya.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak merotasikan matanya, bahkan ia mencibir pelan mengumpati wanita yang kini berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, membersihkan diri dan kini sudah terlihat lebih santai dari belumnya dengan kaos merah maroon berlengan panjang dan juga celana santainya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kelelahan, tidak mendapatkan waktu istirahat saat ia baru saja tiba di Paris.

Bukannya istirahat di atas ranjang dan memeluk wanitanya sampai menjelang sore hari, ia harus di sibukkan dengan pergi mengecek lokasi syuting video musik dan berkeliling studio bersama teman semasa kuliahnya, Wendy Son, yang juga merangkap sebagai artis penyanyi yang meminta jasa Sehun beserta para krunya untuk membantu wanita itu dalam pembuatan video musiknya.

Tapi entah mengapa dengan berjalan-jalan dan di temani oleh ocehan-ocehan memusingkan milik Wendy, ia merasa lebih baik dari pada mendengar obrolan Moon dan staff pria berkebangsaan Eropa itu.

Wendy tau betul jika teman vampirenya itu sangat kelelahan setelah perjalanannya dari Seoul ke Paris, dengan mentraktirnya makan dan juga pijat relaksasi yang sama sekali tidak di tolak oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang di lakukan kedua wanita itu?." Tanya Sehun kepada seorang wanita yang juga menatap ke arah kedua wanita yang kini tengah minum bersama.

"Minum anggur, tentu saja." Jawab wanita itu dan terkikik setelahnya.

"Luhan tidak kuat minum."

"Lalu?."

"Anehnya ia hanya mabuk saat minum soju dan wine-"

"Wine tidak begitu keras, adikku. Apalagi itu dari kebun anggur dan buatan keluarga suamiku."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?." Wanita itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun dan menatap pria bertubuh tinggi itu sambil menepuk pelan punggung bayinya yang menggeliat pelan di pundaknya.

Sehun menggeleng menolak.

"Buatkan aku krim sup ayam, noona." Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan sifat anak-anaknya dan meraih bayi wanita itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Biar baby Kim aku yang jaga."

Wanita itu mencebil kecil dengan senyum kucingnya yang cantik.

"Tunggulah kalau begitu."

Saat wanita itu berjalan menjauh dan menuju ke dapur, Sehun berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana ada sebuah televisi dengan layar lebar tengah menyala dan menampilkan sebuah berita harian pada malam hari.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah seorang pria yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi ke arah Sehun, tepatnya ke buah hatinya yang tengah di gendong oleh Sehun.

"Kemana ibunya?." Pria itu mengambil alih tubuh bayinya dari gendongan Sehun dan membaringkannya di pangkuannya.

"Minseok noona sedang membuatkanku krim sup ayam." Sehun bermain dengan tangan mungil si bayi dan menggembungkan pipinya untuk menghibur si kecil.

"Moonbyul tidak mentraktirmu makan di luar?."

"Moon noona melakukannya. Tapi aku menolak."

"Kenapa?." Pria itu memegang sebelah tangan anaknya dan menjauhkannya dari mulut si kecil yang hendak mengemut tangannya sendiri.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya pelan, "Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang."

"Terlalu merindukan Luhan, hm?."

"Hyung selalu tepat sasaran."

Pria itu tergelak oleh tawanya membuat bayi mungilnya tersentak pelan di atas pangkuannya.

"Luhan hanya beristirahat sampai sore, keluar kamar dengan pakaian baru yang lebih santai, juga aroma mawar dan susu yang lembut, begitu kata Minseok." Pria itu menangkup wajah berpipi chubby milik anaknya sambil mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Begitu kau dan Moonbyul pulang, kau menuju kamar sedangkan dia sedang berada di ruang botol wine memilih-milih sebelum Moonbyul memilihkan salah satunya dan minum bersama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita pria itu. Ia kembali bermain dengan tangan mungil si bayi dan tidak lama kemudian suara Minseok terdengar di batas antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan, memanggil Sehun untuk segera menyantap makanannya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengecup pipi baby Kim di pangkuan ayahnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Minseok yang baru saja duduk di sisi lain pria itu -suaminya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dengan langkah cepat.

Tidak ingin krim sup ayam kesukaannya mendingin dengan cepat.

Tapi belum sempat pria berkulit putih pucat itu menduduki kursi di ruang makan untuk menyantap makanannya, ia terlebih dahulu di kejutkan dengan suara gaduh di belakangnya beserta beberapa suara melengking meneriakkan satu nama-

"Luhan!."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 3 selesai.**

 **Silahkan berikan komentar pada kolom yang tersedia. Chapter 2 kemarin kurang sekali yang review tapi ada beberapa yang buat Lou kesemsem sendiri saat baca review para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **A/N 2 :**

 **Ada yang bertanya usia Lou berapa, Lou itu kelahiran tahun 1997. Ya 20 tahun.**

 **Ada juga yang review, 'kenapa adegan enaenanya tidak jelas dan rinci dari awal hingga akhir?' (kurang lebih begitu). Jujur Lou bingung mau ngetiknya bagaimana, gak ada refrensi buat di jadiin inspirasi dan imajinasi hahahah- mungkin para readers-nim mau bantu Lou^^ siapa tau ada yg bisa rekomendasikan film romance rate 18+ gituuu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk para pembaca dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review cerita fiksi ini^^**

 **Reviewers in chapter 1 :**

 **tamimei, ChanByunbee, Seravin509, Yani Mardiani, selynLH7, rufexo, Selenia Oh, sarah, Phe19920110, xxizy, Guest, brigittaemin, Guest, '**

 **Reviewers in chapter 2 :**

 **xxizy, Phe19920110, Fyhunhan77, Selenia Oh, pembacasetia, brigittaemin, sarahachi, ' , rufexo, HunabLu1220, Siapasaya, Guest, Guest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 28 Februari 2018**


	4. Chapter 4 : Paris Fever

**All With You**

 **HunHan GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Featuring : Karakter dan pasangan baru!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M + Indonesian**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Lokasi syuting video musik**

Baik keadaan di luar maupun di dalam studio 4 sama-sama di sibukkan oleh beberapa staff yang berlalu lalang membawa perlengkapan kebutuhan kerja mereka masing-masing. Jika di luar studio 4 suara tapakan sepatu pada aspal jalanan serta suara angin yang bertiupan kencang saling mendominasi, lain halnya dengan di dalam studio 4 yang tengah di sibukkan dengan beberapa ahli untuk mengatur jalannya pembuatan video musik untuk lagu terbaru milik seorang penyanyi yang tengah naik daun, Wendy Son.

"She's not come?."

Sehun melirik ke arah kanan pada seorang pria yang baru saja berdiri di sebelahnya, sebelum kembali fokus pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Who?." Balas pria berkulit pucat itu acuh.

"Mrs. Moon."

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai responnya.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menepukkan tangannya ke atas sebelum berjalan ke set rekaman, meninggalkan pria dengan setengah wajahnya di tumbuhi oleh rambut, kumis dan janggut yang sexy.

Sehun tidak mau kembali mendengar pertanyaan lain dari pria Eropa itu mengenai Moon noonanya.

"Kusut sekali, Mr. Oh."

"Kau harusnya mengikuti tanda laser merah itu." Sehun mengabaikan Wendy yang berdiri di depannya saat ini dan justru mengatakan apa yang membuatnya maju sendiri untuk memperbaiki kesalahan temannya itu.

Wendy mengendikkan bahunya pelan dan mengikuti arahan temannya itu. Ia percaya pada Sehun, karena pria itu bisa di andalkan olehnya.

Wanita itu kemudian memberikan tanda 'ok' pada Sehun sebelum berlari kecil ke posisi awalnya. Sedangkan Sehun juga kembali ke tempatnya, di balik beberapa layar yang menampilkan beberapa sudut gambar yang di ambil oleh kamera.

Sehun merasa puas dengan kerja para staffnya yang ia bawa langsung dari Korea. Ia merasa pengambilan gambar untuk video musik temannya itu akan berlangsung hanya hitungan jam saja, atau kemungkinan satu harian penuh.

Jika para model tidak mengeluh karena kelelahan atau kaki mereka yang mulai pegal karena heelsnya.

Karena Wendy amat sangat tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Maka dari itu ia dapat menjadi seorang penyanyi dan kini tengah naik daun karena ia profesional dan di kenal tegas.

Sangat berbanding terbalik jika dirinya tidak berada di hadapan kamera. Wendy yang childish dan girly akan mencuat ke permukaan, apalagi jika sudah bersama Sehun si teman vampirenya sejak kuliah dulu.

Wendy memandang jengah ke arah beberapa model yang melirik dan melempar pandangan nakalnya pada Sehun.

Sahabat vampirenya itu memang keterlaluan dalam berpenampilan, oh maksudnya dalam tampangnya yang berlebihan. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu hanya mengenakan navy blue jeans dengan kaos hitam ketat yang mencetak jelas lekukan otot lengan, lebar pundaknya serta bidangnya dada pria itu dan jika saja Sehun dalam ke adaan berkeringat berlebihan maka otot perutnya akan tercetak secara jelas pula.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi mantan teman kuliahnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Wendy tidak banyak berubah. Wanita belasteran itu 11 – 12 dengan Moonbyul, yang overprotective padanya.

Apalagi saat ini Sehun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, yang membuat Wendy dan Moonbyul makin melindungi pria berkulit putih pucat itu dari beberapa ular betina di luar sana yang siap menancapkan bisa nya pada Sehun mereka.

Kedua wanita yang sama-sama memiliki pipi chubby itu hanya tidak ingin Luhan merasakan sakit hati karena adanya saingan. Luhan sudah mereka anggap saudara sendiri, terlebih Wendy yang sering sekali menanyakan kabar mengenai wanita bermata rusa itu terhadap Sehun akan tetapi malu-malu untuk bertemu langsung pada Luhan.

 **Waktu istirahat**

"Tumben Mrs. Moon tidak datang." Wendy kembali menyeruput americanonya sambil menatap dirinya di depan cermin membiarkan seorang make up artist membersihkan riasan wajahnya dan lebih memilih tampil dengan _bare face_ nya.

"Untuk itulah aku di panggil kemari." Sehun menyahut di belakangnya yang juga sedang menyeruput minumannya. Bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?."

Sehun hanya mengangguki ajakan wanita berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu dan berjalan di sebelahnya secara beriringan.

Baik di pagi hari maupun di masa petang saat ini lokasi syuting tetap saja ramai dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Untungnya bagian Wendy, sang penyanyi, sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Sedangkan pekerjaan Sehun di ambil alih oleh para pekerjanya. Jika bukan karena Wendy yang menarik pria itu menjauhi layar-layar komputer itu, maka Sehun akan tetap di tempatnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?."

"Dia baik."

Wendy mencebil kecil saat pertanyaannya di jawab cepat oleh sahabat vampirenya itu.

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya? Apa dia bahkan sudah hamil?."

Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar sambil mengunyah bulatan tapioka dari bubble teanya.

"Masih abu-abu."

"Abu-abu atau blur?."

"Sama saja." Sehun mengendikkan pundaknya pelan, "Abu-abu dan blur sama-sama tidak jelas."

"Menurutku abu-abu itu setara atau seimbang."

Wendy mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat lokasi syuting video musik terbarunya itu.

"Sedangkan blur benar-benar tidak jelas."

Sehun mengambil duduk di sebelah wanita itu setelah melemparkan kup minumannya di tong sampah.

"Belum punya keberanian ... kah?."

"Entahlah." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan menghembuskan nafas berat, kelelahannya.

"Wanita memang bisa menunggu, tapi jangan sampai membuatnya kelelahan." Wendy juga melemparkan kup minumannya yang telah habis ke tong sampah yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Sabarnya seorang wanita berbeda dengan sabarnya seorang pria." Sehun terlihat tengah memikirkan perkataan wanita di sebelah kanannya itu sambil menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung.

"Seperti yang banyak orang katakan, seorang wanita lebih memakai perasaan atau hati dalam sebuah hubungan. Sedangkan seorang pria lebih memakai pikiran atau otak mereka." Wendy menyerong posisi duduknya hingga menghadap ke arah teman prianya itu.

"Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang aku belum memiliki kekasih ... lagi. Aku masih banyak pertimbangan. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki penggemar."

"Kalau Luhan yang bertindak terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?."

"Jangan sampai."

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa dadanya berdenyut pelan, tidak juga sakit, tapi cukup membuatnya tertegun sesaat. Ia masih merasa terombang-ambing oleh sebuah keputusan.

Ia mencintai Luhan, jelas.

Perasaan sayangnya pada Luhan, lebih dari cukup.

Hanya saja ia masih meragukan sesuatu hal.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa kurang kerjaan semenjak tinggal di rumah Min dan Moon bersaudara di Paris.

Entahlah, wanita itu hanya merasa bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Rumah milik Min dan Moon bersaudara ini termasuk dalam rumah minimalis yang modern. Terdapat 4 kamar, kamar utama berada di lantai pertama di antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu yang di tempati oleh Min beserta suami dan anak-anaknya, kamar kedua di khususkan untuk tamu yang hendak menginap, di lantai atas ada 2 kamar lagi yaitu milik Moonbyul dan Sehun.

Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing serta ada kamar mandi di antara ruang makan dan dapur. Sedangkan di dapur terbagi menjadi 2 bagian, dapur untuk memasak dan dapur khusus penyimpanan berbotol-botol wine milik suami Min.

Luhan melirik ke ruang botol wine untuk beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng pelan, memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meminum minuman fermentasi itu di pagi hari atau Sehun akan menghakiminya dengan jangkau waktu yang lama.

Oh, mengenai wine, semalam wanita bermata rusa itu terjatuh dari kursi tinggi mini bar milik Jongdae -suami Min (Minseok). Bukan karena mabuk ataupun mual karena hampir menghabiskan satu botol anggur bersama Moon (Moonbyul) saudari Min. Melainkan ia merasa pusing secara tiba-tiba dan kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak turun dari kursi tinggi.

Wanita itu hampir saja menyentuh lantai dengan keras jika saja Moonbyul tidak sigap menangkap tubuh wanita bermata rusa itu. Moonbyul dan Minseok refleks memanggil nama Luhan saat melihat wanita itu oleng.

Minseok tidak sengaja mengalihkan tatapannya dari si baby menuju ke arah di mana Sehun melangkah -yang hendak memakan krim sup ayam buatannya, tapi pandangannya lebih terpusatkan pada Luhan yang terjatuh dari dudukannya.

Kembali pada keadaan Luhan saat ini, wanita bermata rusa itu berjalan ke arah halaman belakang rumah dan mendapati Minseok yang tengah bermain bersama anak-anaknya.

Mereka berempat, serta Moonbyul, terlihat bahagia dengan tertawa lepas.

Bahkan si baby Kim tertawa melengking dengan menampilkan gusi merah muda yang belum di tumbuhi oleh gigi. Sedangkan Daeul, si anak sulung pasangan Minseok dan Kim Jongdae, sedang merakit sesuatu dengan menggunakan lego di temani oleh Moonbyul di atas terpal kain di halaman belakang rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Moonbyul tidak bekerja hari ini. Itu sebabnya ia memanggil Sehun untuk mengurus pembuatan video musik milik Wendy agar ia bisa memiliki waktu istirahat.

Bukan memanfaatkan karena bisa mengalihkan pekerjaannya pada si pria pucat itu, tetapi Moonbyul hanya ingin istirahat sehari sebelum kembali bekerja sampai lupa pulang kerumah lagi.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari yang terjadwalkan. Client sendiri yang meminta untuk mempersingkat waktu."

"Apa Wendy menyusahkanmu?."

Sehun menggeleng sekali, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan wanita itu semenjak upacara penyambutan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru di kampus."

"Well, that's good then. Setidaknya kau tidak terbebani clientmu."

"Client selalu seperti itu." Sehun menyesap habis minumannya dengan kernyitan halus sebagai responnya pada minuman yang ia minum.

"Client hanya ada 2 jenis, menyusahkan dan membimbing."

Moonbyul mengangguk mengiyakan. Wanita berpipi chubby itu kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kosong Sehun yang di terima oleh pria pucat itu dengan bungkukan kepalanya, menghormati dan berterimakasih.

"Aku tidak pernah paham dengan 'wanita akan memancarkan aura kecantikannya ketika menggendong seorang bayi'." Moonbyul menggumam pelan, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?."

Yang di tanyai malah terdiam di tempatnya sambil melirik ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Wanita itu adalah Luhan dan bayi yang di gendongnya adalah baby Kim.

Apapun yang di katakan oleh Moonbyul sebelumnya, yang kini sudah pergi entah kemana, ia mengiyakan dalam hati. Bahwa seorang wanita dengan natural memancarkan aura kecantikannya saat menggendong seorang bayi.

Dan kini, pria berkulit putih pucat itu terpesona akan kecantikan wanitanya.

Seakan-akan ia melihat bidadari sedang tersenyum lembut kepada bayi mungil yang masih suci tanpa dosa, di sinari oleh cahaya surga tepat ke arah tubuhnya.

-oke, itu berlebihan dan terlalu tinggi khayalannya.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Sehun terlihat mengerutkan alis dan terlihat sedikit murung.

Ia masih mengingat hari di mana Kris dan kekasihnya, Zitao, datang berkunjung di kediaman Park. Kakak sepupu wanitanya itu akhirnya mempersunting Zitao dan menjadikan milik Kris seutuhnya. Dan Sehun juga tau soal Zitao yang kini tengah berbadan dua, cerita dari Luhan saat mereka berendam setelah BBQ party selesai.

Sehun hanya memikirkan pikiran satu hal.

Ia sudah melakukan hubungan badan dengan Luhan. Baik menggunakan atau tidak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali, ia selalu mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam wanitanya. Namun ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Luhan tidak juga menunjukkan gejala-gejala mual.

Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah alat test kehamilan di seluruh ruangan apartmennya maupun ruang pribadinya di kantor. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan sebuah obat atau pil yang dapat menghambat proses tumbuhnya janin di dalam tubuhnya, itu karena Luhan benci dengan obat-obatan.

Siapa tau Luhan tidak berencana hamil di luar nikah atau belum mau hamil sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, semalam itu Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda mual. Atau mungkin hanya karena ia terlalu banyak minum wine?.

Entahlah, ia bukan seorang dokter yang dapat mengetahui jika wanitanya sedang hamil atau tidak. Walaupun semasa sekolah dulu, ia dan Jongin, suami dari Kyungsoo, merupakan siswa keperawatan dan farmasi selama 3 setengah tahun lamanya.

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin dulunya siswa keperawatan dan farmasi jaman sekolah menengah sebelum akhirnya Sehun menemukan pasionnya sendiri dalam bidang broadcasting dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar mengenai impiannya itu.

Sehun berdiri dari dudukannya setelah meletakkan gelas wine nya di atas meja. Berjalan mendekati wanitanya yang di sambut oleh senyuman lembut milik Luhan. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu meraih tangan baby Kim dan menggerak-gerakkannya mengajak bayi mungil itu bermain. Respon dari bayi itu sendiri tampak bahagia hingga menampilkan gusi merah mudanya dan mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari si baby Kim ke arah wanitanya yang kini mengecup pucuk kepala bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sehun seperti melihat sosok ibu muda yang terlihat bahagia menggendong buah hatinya dengan penuh kelembutan, kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Kau suka bayi?." Tanya Sehun tanpa sadar.

Luhan melirik prianya itu dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Aku suka anak-anak dan berharap memiliki anakku sendiri suatu hari nanti."

Sehun tertegun di tempatnya. Ia seperti mendapat sebuah sinyal tanda pernikahan. Oh, atau mungkin pria itu hanya terlalu berharap tinggi?.

"Kau melamun, babe."

Sehun berkedip cepat dan kembali menatap wanitanya.

"Kemana bayinya?."

Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Minseok yang tengah membelakangi mereka berdua dengan Jongdae yang setia duduk di sebelah istrinya itu. Minseok tampak tengah menyusui, sepertinya.

"Baby Kim gelisah dan terus menerus mengemut tangannya. Jadi ku pikir sebaiknya ku kembalikan pada Min eonnie."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping wanitanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudihkah kau memiliki anak dariku?."

Kini giliran Luhan yang berkedip cepat, sedikit tertegun dan menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan prianya itu.

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?."

"Ya dan tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh wanitanya hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Menatap kedua mata rusa wanitanya dalam diam.

"Aku hanya bertanya soal anak padamu." Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Aku belum yakin soal lamaran."

Luhan manaikkan sebelah alis matanya, menatap intens ke arah prianya.

"Aku belum serius soal-"

"Kau belum mau berkomitmen." Luhan melanjutkan kalimat Sehun dan di akhiri dengan anggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, apalagi harus bertindak jauh seperti Kris dan Zitao." Luhan kembali tersenyum lembut sambil mengusapkan tangannya di pundak lebar kekasihnya.

"Lagi pula," Luhan perlahan melepaskan lingkaran lengan prianya di sekitar pinggangnya, "Masih terlalu dini untuk berkomitmen. Itu terlalu berat."

Dan setelah wanita bermata rusa itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia pergi menjauhi Sehun dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Memikirkan dan mengingat ulang apa yang di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

 _'Ayo berpikir tuan Oh! Apa Luhan baru saja memberikan kode dan wanita itu kecewa saat aku tidak merespon dengan cepat?'_ Sehun menggeram pelan dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang terus terulang dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hubungan antara Sehun dengan keluarga Kim, Minseok – Jongdae – Daeul - baby Kim, dan Moonbyul, hubungan antara Minseok dan Moonbyul, serta hubungannya bersama Wendy adalah hubungan antara teman yang menjadi ikatan persaudaraan.

Sehun sebelumnya mengenal Moonbyul terlebih dahulu pada masa kuliahnya dimana wanita itu berstatus sebagai seniornya sekaligus merangkap menjadi asisten dosen pada mata kuliah broadcasting, yang bertugas menyeleksi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan mendapat kesempatan bergabung dalam pembuatan film pendek untuk mempromosikan kampus dan jurusannya di khalayak publik. Dan jika berhasil mendapatkan feedback yang bagus dari luar maka mereka akan berkesempatan membuat film buatan mereka sendiri dan di publikasikan.

Well, itu kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Mengingat Moonbyul sangat pemilih dan tidak akan mudah mendapatkan restunya jika ada salah satu mahasiswa yang ingin mempublikasikan film buatan mereka. Atau wanita itu akan mem-blacklist mereka dari bagian club.

Sehun hidup mandiri saat masa kuliah dulu, belajar tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya lagi. Membuat Moonbyul menaruh simpati pada pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Pekerja keras dan mandiri, kurang mengeluh dan berani berdebat. Moonbyul seperti menemukan seorang aktor di salah satu anggota clubnya.

Saat mengenal Min atau Minseok, wanita cantik itu masih mengandung Daeul dengan perut yang sudah terlihat sangat besar. Dengan suaminya yang bernama Kim Jongdae, petani anggur yang kini sukses dengan bisnis keluarganya dan sudah terkenal di seluruh Eropa.

Minseok dan Moonbyul adalah saudari beda ayah. Tetapi mereka sangat akrab dan tidak pernah berselisih paham yang membuat hubungan darah mereka hancur. Minseok akan mengalah dan ia layaknya seorang ibu sekaligus kakak untuk Moonbyul yang saat remaja begitu labil dan mudah terpengaruh oleh apapun.

Sedangkan Wendy, teman yang perlahan menjadi sahabat dekat Sehun. Satu-satunya. Hanya wanita blasteran itu yang mengerti dirinya. Tapi anehnya mereka tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Yang ada Wendy akan bertingkah seperti kakak untuk Sehun, membimbing pria itu dengan sabar. Walaupun terkadang Sehun akan mengabaikannya hingga ia memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Mr. Vampire Oh' dan Sehun akan balas memanggilnya dengan 'Mrs. Smurfs".

Di saat Sehun sudah lulus dari pendidikannya dan mulai membangun usahanya sendiri hingga saat ini, ia bertemu dengan Luhan di tahun ke 5nya ia bekerja di bidang broadcasting. Jadi pegawai? Tentu saja tidak, he's a boss. Dan mulai memperkenalkan Luhan pada keluarga beda negaranya itu sebulan setelah baby Kim lahir.

Keluarga Kim serta Wendy adalah orang yang santai dan tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal yang rumit, kecuali Jongdae jika sudah berurusan dengan anggurnya. Pria itu perhitungan sekali.

Minseok dulunya seorang guru di salah satu sekolah internasional dalam bidang tata boga yang juga merangkap sebagai pemilik sebuah restauran. Di saat usianya mulai matang dalam kehidupannya Jongdae datang dengan banyak botol wine pesanan restaurannya dan di saat itulah pria pemilik suara khas itu melamar Minseok pada pandangan pertama. Percayalah, itu bukan bualan dan Minseok menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Ah!."

Luhan merasa punggungnya sedikit nyeri saat bertabrakan dengan sisi kiri sebuah kulkas. Sehun tidak main-main dalam hal dorong mendorong jika gairahnya tengah memuncak. Ciumannya bahkan sudah berantakan dan wanitanya bisa bernafas, meskipun harus mendesah di saat bersamaan pula.

"Sehun, pelan-."

Tubuh wanita itu kembali bergetar halus saat hisapan prianya menguat di atas dadanya yang terpampang bebas.

Salahkan suhu udara beberapa saat yang lalu meninggi membuat Luhan harus menggunakan kaos v neck rendah hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan tanpa lengan pula.

Sedangkan Sehun baru saja selesai dengan olahraga sorenya - berlari-lari di sekitaran kompleks bersama Moon dan Wendy yang datang berkunjung sebelumnya, melihat wanitanya sedang meneguk air mineral langsung dari botolnya.

Sehun tidak akan menyerang wanitanya tanpa alasan. Pria itu tau jika Luhan menyadari kehadirannya dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan badan rampingnya di sisi sudut kulkas milik keluarga Kim itu dengan sedikit desahan nakal dari bibir mungilnya.

Sialnya, Sehun akan mudah merasa 'horny' jika ia kelelahan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, babe- mhh~."

Sehun menggeram pelan saat Luhan menginterupsi bibirnya yang hendak menarik turun kaos v neck wanitanya.

Wanita itu kemudian menangkup wajah prianya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap dalam kedua mata elang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, hm?."

"Lu-."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Pelan-pelan saja, babe."

Luhan mengusap wajah sexy prianya itu perlahan.

Oh, bahkan prianya itu berkali-kali lipat sexynya saat berkeringat. Apalagi jika Sehun sedang berlari di atas treadmill hanya dengan celana pendeknya saja, tanpa atasan tentu saja.

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh 'hot' itu bergerak saat kedua tangan Sehun bergerak-gerak seperti saat berlari. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana otot-otot itu saling menarik-narik dari balik kulit putih pucat prianya yang mengkilap karena berkeringat.

Oh! Oh! Jangan lupakan ketika rambut pria itu ikut basah karena keringatnya.

Luhan bahkan sangat menikmati suara hembusan nafas Sehun yang perlahan merasa lelah berlarian di atas treadmill. Suara prianya di saat itu seperti tengah menggagahi dirinya berkali-kali.

Ugh, apakah bagian selatannya kini basah?.

"Angkat aku sekarang. Kita lanjutkan di kamar. Deal?."

Tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya, pria itu akan langsung mengangkat Luhan ke atas pundaknya layaknya karung beras dan dengan terburu-buru menggagahi wanita itu hingga pingsan. Okay, itu berlebihan.

Tidak ada respon dari pria berkulit putih pucat itu, membuat Luhan mengendikkan lirikan matanya ke kiri pria itu.

Sehun yang masih kurang mengerti hanya membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Moonbyul dan Wendy yang sedang menyilangkan lengan mereka di atas dada sambil menatap ke arah mereka. Lengkap dengan tatapan jengah dari Moon dan Wendy.

"Get a room, please!." Itu Wendy, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya sambil berjalan menjauh, sepertinya menuju ke mini bar dekat ruang wine.

"There's a baby and toddler here, if you don't remember." Dan itu Moonbyul sambil mendekap handuk oranyenya sebelum di lingkarkan di lehernya dan berjalan menjauh menyusul Wendy yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi tinggi di mini bar.

"Deal?."

Sehun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang kini sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak lebarnya.

Hup-

Luhan memekik kecil saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah ke atas pundaknya, berjalan menjauhi dapur dan menaiki tangga dengan Luhan yang bagaikan karung beras di pundaknya. Menuju ke kamar mereka dan membanting pintunya sebelum menguncinya 2 kali sebelum suara pekikan tertahan milik Luhan terdengar, walau tak begitu keras.

"Sis, apa Sehun akan selalu seperti itu pada kekasihnya saat datang berkunjung kemari?."

Moonbyul mengendikkan pundaknya pelan dan kembali menyesap winenya.

"Aku kasihan pada Luhan. Mereka bahkan belum genap 1 tahun berpacaran tapi ia sudah harus menyediakan tubuhnya untuk di gagahi oleh pria albino itu."

"Kau tau, sis?, itu lebih melelahkan dari pada menyanyi sambil menari di atas panggung."

Kedua wanita itu mendesah pelan sambil menunduk, seperti mengheningkan cipta untuk raga Luhan yang tengah terhantam oleh monster milik Sehun.

"Untung Minseok eonnie dan Jongdae oppa sedang pergi ke acara ulang tahun teman Daeul."

"Ya. Jika tidak, Jongdae akan mengusir Sehun dengan menendang bokong pria albino itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sekalipun Sehun dalam ke adaan naked."

Keduanya kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Kembali menyesap wine mereka masing-masing dengan khidmat.

"Itu tidak akan bagus untuk Daeul dan baby Kim."

Wendy mengangguk lagi, "Ya, aku sangat setuju dengan itu."

"Oh iya, bukankah akan ada pameran nanti?." Tanya Moonbyul antusias.

Wendy menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras, terlihat jika wanita blasteran itu juga ikutan antusias.

"OMG~ Aku sampai lupa, sis!." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Moonbyul, "Mereka akan mengundang band!."

"Dan fotografer!."

"Kyaaa!~."

Keduanya sama-sama begitu bersemangat dengan topik obrolan mereka yang baru. Melupakan soal pasangan HunHan yang entah apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh mereka di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa?."

Sehun menatap ke arah wanitanya sambil berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mendesak di dalam dirinya. ' _Oh come'on lil brother, wait for a moment first_ '.

"Mari bersantai sejenak." Luhan memandang heran ke arah prianya tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, hm?."

Luhan menjilat bibirnya, hanya ingin saja.

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Cuaca mendadak panas dan aku membenci itu."

"Mandi? Kau tidak mengajakku?."

"I- ya, kenapa? Kau kan pergi olahraga sore bersama Moon eonnie dan Wendy."

Sehun menyengir kecil sebelum mengecup sayang dahi wanitanya, "Shush, I know that."

Wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu dan mendadak saja ia merasa terdesak oleh sesuatu. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali membasahinya.

"Aku ingin memakan mu." Sepasang mata rusanya menatap intens ke arah prianya yang menatapnya balik dengan satu alis terangkat naik, "... so bad."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas perlahan dengan gelengan ringan kepalanya, "Well, no, you can't."

Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia di tolak oleh Sehun yang sebelumnya menyerangnya seperti binatang buas memperkosa betinanya di musim kawin.

Sehun yang melihat wanita mendadak kelihatan murung itu kemudian meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sedikit remasan dan usapan sayang pada buku-buku jari tangan wanitanya.

"My love."

Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan dengungan halus dengan pandangan yang menuju ke arah genggaman tangan prianya. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan masih menggenggam tangan wanitanya, kemudian ia terduduk di atas ranjang dan menepuk pahanya untuk meminta wanitanya agar duduk di atasnya.

Menatap ke arah wanitanya yang belum bersuara sedari tadi. ' _Apa aku tidak sadar akan sesuatu hal? ... lagi?._ '.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran pinggang wanitanya, masih menatap ke arah Luhan yang perlahan kehilangan semangatnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda." Pria berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum lebar seperti anak-anak, bermaksud untuk menggoda wanitanya yang tetap saja diam seperti patung.

' _Uh oh- siaga satu-_ '.

Sehun bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Jika tidak, mungkin Luhannya akan mengabaikannya. Wanita bermata rusa itu tidak main-main soal mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Luhan itu keras kepala, seperti apapun kau membujuknya, wanita itu masih tetap akan mengabaikanmu.

Wanita itu akhirnya mengangkat dagunya dan menatap langsung ke mata elang milik prianya. Sepasang mata rusanya yang seharusnya terlihat lucu, menggemaskan dan cantik itu kini terlihat kosong dan mengerikan.

Luhan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat bokongnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu berharga milik prianya di bawahnya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana pendek selututnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja gelagapan. Memegang pinggang ramping wanitanya dengan erat.

"Baby."

"Your joke is not good." Luhan masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dengan sengaja menekan ke bawah bokongnya, ke arah vital prianya.

"And?." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya lagi, "You are going to punish me for doing so?."

"Meskipun aku melakukan itu," Luhan terlihat mendesah pelan, "... aku akan selalu berakhir di bawahmu. Iya kan?."

Sehun menarik tubuh wanitanya mendekat dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan sayang. "Kenapa sayangku menjadi seperti ini, hm?."

Luhan tidak berpaling dari tatapannya yang masih menuju ke mata prianya, "I don't know what happened on me." Dan wanita itu mengendikkan pundaknya perlahan.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir wanitanya. Ikut menatap balik ke mata wanitanya.

"Jangan merayuku." Wanita itu berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Iya, kau lakukan itu." Luhan menggigiti kulit bibir bawahnya dari dalam, memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan menatap ke arah lain, "Lupakan saja." Ia kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan prianya dengan desahan nafas kekecewaan.

"Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti." Dan setelahnya Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang perlahan terlihat menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, kau tau dimana aku jika kau mencari ku." Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka setelah memperbaiki penampilannya.

Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. Wanitanya pasti dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik saat ini.

' _Bodoh!._ '

Sehun menatap ke bawah, ke arah batang kebanggaannya yang masih tetap menegang.

"Well buddy, let's finishing this."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 4 selesai.**

Silahkan berikan komentar pada kolom yang tersedia. Ada baiknya setelah membaca karya penulis, para pembaca menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan komentar ataupun masukan untuk penulis agar kelanjutan ceritanya sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca.

 **.**

 **A/N 2 :**

Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk follow IG Lou ya **lamikim111** dan di LOVE dong!

Akan Lou update karakter yang ada pada cerita **All With You** ini

Supaya para pembaca tau dan bisa membayangkan^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review cerita fiksi ini^^

Selamat datang pembaca baru!~  
Ehem.. usahakan baca dari chapter 1 ya, supaya gak bertanya-tanya lagi soal ada apa, kenapa, ehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Btw, tanggal di bawah ini merupakan tanggal update ya. Bukan tanggal selesai di buat ceritanya.

 **Rabu, 7 Maret 2018**


	5. Chapter 5 : Paris Fever(2) - Hot Shower

**All With You**

 **HunHan GS**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **M + Indonesian**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Luhan sering bingung dengan dirinya sendiri jika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu dari Sehun. Ia tidak begitu pandai merayu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari prianya, memberikan kode atau sinyal agar Sehun mengertipun ia sangat amatir. Itu sebabnya Sehun tidak bisa menangkap maksud atau arti dari gerak-gerik wanitanya yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertingkah laku seperti anak gadis yang ingin di belikan sesuatu oleh ayahnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang langsung ke intinya untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Contohnya seperti dengan melihat Luhan yang menggendong Baby Kim tempo hari lalu, ia dengan langsung membahas soal anak dan Luhan. Meskipun wanitanya itu meneruskan maksud keinginan Sehun ke hal yang lebih serius untuk masa depan. Tapi sayangnya Sehun masih menolak untuk berkomitmen dengan hal tersebut.

Berkomitmen adalah hal yang sangat serius dan butuh pemikiran serta persiapan yang matang-matang untuk menghadapi dan melakukannya. Sehun paham betul akan hal tersebut, ia banyak belajar dari kehidupan orang tuanya yang serius dan sukses dalam menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sehun bahkan mengambil pelajaran dari kehidupan baru kakaknya yang kini juga sudah dalam kehidupan yang lebih dewasa bersama sang istri dan calon anak mereka.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan adalah salah satu hal yang serius Sehun jalani selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Bahkan pria berkulit pucat itu sudah memperkenalkan wanitanya pada keluarga dan juga teman-temannya, membuat mereka semua berpikir jika Sehun sudah menemukan tambatan hati dan juga calon pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir hayat nanti. Namun tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut dari sekedar hubungan sepasang kekasih pria dan wanita itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Dan bukannya Luhan tidak mau mempertegas hubungan mereka agar Sehun mau melamarnya, hanya saja wanita itu tidak ingin membebani Sehun dengan keinginannya tersebut.

"Hah.." satu helaan nafas kelelahan keluar secara dramatis dari mulut mungil Luhan kala wanita itu menunggu panggangan kue buatannya matang dari sebuah microwave bersarung merah mudah milik keluarga Kim. Pandangannya lurus ke arah pintu kaca microwave yang menampilkan seloyang kue yang berputar-putar di dalamnya. Sedangkan pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Baby girl."

Luhan tersentak pelan di tempatnya berdiri dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebuah meja marmer dapur agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak goyah karena kekagetannya karena melamun. Sebuah suara tapakan kaki melangkah mendekat sebelum melingkarkan sepasang lengan di sekitaran tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang wanita itu.

Lama terdiam membuat Luhan menciptakan suana canggung untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk tidak berbicara denganku?" ragu, tapi akhirnya wanita bermata rusa itu menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi tergantung di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

Luhan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan menunduk dalam, "Tapi kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau seperti itu."

Sehun mendesah pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil wanitanya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi si wanita sebelum mengusakkan wajahnya di tengkuk wanitanya itu.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Leluconmu selalu terlihat jelek di mataku," Sehun mengernyit pelan saat wanitanya bersuara lagi setelah hampir semenit terdiam, "Tapi ketika kau hemat bicara seperti sebelumnya selalu berhasil membuatku ketakutan.

"Shush." Pria itu terkekeh, semakin mengusakkan wajahnya di tengkuk wanitanya yang sedikit gemetar karena merasa geli dengan hidung dan bibir Sehun yang bermain-main di kulit tengkuknya. Tapi bukannya Luhan ikut terkekeh dengan prianya itu, ia justru merasa direndahkan.

"Aku serius, Hun!."

Dan Sehun seketika menghentikan kekehannya. Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap bali ke sepasang mata rusa milik wanitanya yang kini berkaca-kaca hendak meneteskan air matanya.

"Oke, baiklah serius."

Luhan membalikkan badan saat suara dentingan alarm microwave berbunyi, tanda kuenya telah matang. Mengambil beberapa buah strawberry segar yang baru saja selesai ia cuci bersih dan memotong-motongnya menjadi 4 belah sebelum menghiasnya di atas kue yang sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam microwave.

Sehun yang belum juga melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh mungil wanitanya itu hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik yang di lakukan oleh Luhan. Bahkan pria itu sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada kue buatan Luhan dan berharap mendapatkan potongan besar untuk dimakannya. Akan tetapi seorang wanita itu terkadang terlalu sensitive dan bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya, membuat Luhan menyodorkan buah strawberry yang masih utuh ke mulut prianya yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun mengunyah buah strawberry itu dengan cepat berharap setelahnya Luhan akan menyuapinya sepotong kue red velvet buatannya itu.

Chup~

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di ujung bibir prianya. Sebelum wanita itu pergi, atau Sehun hanya berpikir demikian, ia dengan cepat mengecup balik bibir wanitanya dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"I love you."

Sehun mempertahankan senyumannya dan kembali menarik Luhan agar merapat ketubuhnya lagi. "I love you the most." Membuat si wanita balas tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan hangat prianya.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman."

Tanpa ragu, Luhan mendongak ke atas dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir tipis prianya. Namun seperti biasanya, Sehun membalasnya dengan sedikit berlebihan. Seperti menggigit kecil bibir ranum wanitanya dan mengulumnya dengan pelan setelah gigitan tersebut.

"Mhm~" Luhan tidak dapat menahan erangan halusnya saat dirasanya gigitan Sehun pada bibirnya semakin intens. Wanita itu berusaha melepas ciuman mereka untuk menghirup oksigen, namun sepasang telapak tangan lebar milik Sehun sudah menangkup wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Bukannya bermaksud mengalah akan ciuman memabukkan prianya itu, Luhan perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Sedikit membuka bibirnya dan menghisap bibir atas prianya dengan lembut. Bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak gesit melihat sebuah peluang di celah yang kecil, saat bibir wanitanya terbuka untuk menghisap bibir bagian atas miliknya, saat itu pula lidahnya dengan cepat menerobos masuk kedalam mulut si wanita dan memutar-mutarnya di dalam sana. Membuat Luhan merasa tergelitik dengan lidah prianya yang sesekali bertarung lidah dengan miliknya.

Sehun menunjukkan senyum miringnya saat ia kembali mendengarkan lenguhan tertahan wanitanya yang merasa nikmat dengan permainan bibir mereka. Ia menghentikan ciuman penuh gairahnya pada bibir Luhan dan memberikan sebuah tekanan pada bibir wanita itu sebelum menarik diri untuk menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"Mhhm~" mungkin Luhan masih merasa melayang dengan ciuman panjang mereka yang baru saja Sehun akhiri beberapa detik yang lalu, membuat wanita bermata rusa itu dengan sigap mencengkram kedua lengan prianya untuk menjadikannya tumpuan. Kedua kakinya terasa bergetar di bawah sana sehingga kapan saja wanita itu bisa jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dapur yang dingin karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun kembali terkekeh karena memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan Luhan yang kini wajahnya memerah merona seperti orang mabuk yang menenggak berbotol-botol minuman alkohol. Kemudian pria itu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membiarkan wanitanya itu melingkarkan kakinya di sekitaran pinggangnya. Luhan yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat meraih dagu rahang tegas prianya dan mengangkatnya keatas sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk melanjutkan hal yang tertunda sebelumnya.

Sehun tau jika wanita sudah dalam 'mode on' saat ini. Mengambil bibir bawah Luhan dan kambali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil untuk menggoda rusa betinanya itu. Tapi Luhan tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa lelah dan membutuhkan oksigen, maka dari itu ia berhenti dan mengistirahatkan dahinya di atas dahi sang kekasih. Saling berebut oksigen sementara Sehun bergerak entah berjalan kemana.

Tubuh mungilnya terbanting pelan di atas sebuah sofa sebelum tubuh besar Sehun menaikinya. Belum ada niatan dari pria itu untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka, ia masih memiliki sisi malaikat dengan memberikan Luhan waktu untuk bernapas sebelum sesi selanjutnya yang lebih bergairah, lebih panas, lebih bertenaga, dan pastinya lebih nikmat.

Luhan memandang lurus ke atas, ke wajah prianya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Dengan perlakuan halus dan gentlemannya, Sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang bertebaran di wajah berpeluh wanitanya dan menyeka lembut peluh di wajah mungil yang selalu ia puja itu.

Menjilat pelan bibir ranumnya yang mendadak terasa kering, Luhan menebak-nebak apa lagi aksi selanjutnya yang akan Sehun lakukan pada dirinya saat ini. Melihat pria itu yang perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan berpikiran ke tahap selanjutnya setelah ciuman panjang nan menggairahkan mereka sebelumnya. Namun wanita itu sedikit kecewa dengan Sehun yang hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dadanya dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh ramping wanitanya itu.

Jari-jemari Luhan terasa gatal untuk mengusak kepala berambut lebat milik prianya itu dan Sehun selalu menyukai bagaimana cara Luhan mengusak kepalanya yang selalu berhasil mengantarkannya pada hal yang nyaman dan membuatnya terlelap dengan perlahan. Tapi saat sepasang mata elangnya yang sedikit lagi hendak tertutup kini terbuka lagi saat dirasanya detakan jantung wanitanya yang saling memburu. Apakah wanita mungilnya itu sedang dalam ke adaan bergairah saat ini?.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memisahkan kaki wanitanya dan menekuknya ke atas sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Luhan yang sedikit mengangkang. Luhan yang merasakan adanya pergerakan di tubuhnya itu melirik ke bawah dan memperhatikan prianya yang kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada belahan leher dan pundak wanitanya. Mencari-cari kehangatan di ceruk tersebut seperti seorang anak yang sedang bermanja-manja ria pada ibunya.

Luhan sepertinya kurang siap dengan perlakuan prianya itu dan dengan kaku tiba-tiba menghirup udara banyak-banyak dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Jangan terlalu tegang." Bisik Sehun di ceruk lehernya, tangan pria itu sudah menggerayangi tubuh wanitanya dan sedikit memberikan usapan serta remasan lembut di kedua sisi tubuh ramping wanitanya itu.

"Aku tidak tegang." Luhan balas berbisik, namun berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang semakin menampakkan ketengangan. Wanita itu bahkan berusaha menahan desahannya saat jari-jemari nakal Sehun masuk ke dalam kaos tipis hello kittynya dan menggaruk-garuk halus permukaan kulit pinggangnya.

"Really? Do you?" Sehun memberikan remasan lembut pada paha bagian atas wanitanya yang hanya memakai hotpants potongan rendah khas summer time.

"Ah~ mmph..." meskipun wanita itu mengeluarkan desahannya yang lolos seenaknya namun setelahnya Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan berikutnya yang terdengar lebih menggairahkan untuk Sehun. "Hunhh.."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari belahan leher dan pundak wanitanya dan menatap langsung ke mata setengah terpejam milik kekasihnya itu. Oh lihatlah rusa betinanya yang terlihat pasrah dan sangat menggiurkan mananti untuk di lahap oleh sang predator.

"Do you wear anything underneath, baby?" bisik Sehun di nada terendah suaranya. Luhan bahkan bergetar halus saat mendengar suara prianya yang terdengar sangat sexy itu.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya?"

"You're not answering my question."

Luhan mengerjap lucu dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, "T-tentu saja aku pakai." Sial, kenapa lidah dan bibirnya tiba-tiba saja gagap?.

"Have you take your bath yet?"

Luhan kembali menelan salivanya, double sial, Sehun yang berbisik di nada terendahnya di tambah dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sexy membuatnya semakin 'turning on' saat ini. "Belum, kenapa kau terus bertanya?"

Plak-

Menggigit bibir akan menjadi kebiasaan Luhan saat ini, apalagi untuk menahan desahannya. Saat telapak tangan lebar itu menampar kecil belahan bokong sintalnya, Luhan hanya bisa merengut pelan tanda protes juga ingin lebih karena Sehun selalu memanjakannya. Sekalipun itu tamparan pada bokongnya.

"Go to the shower, babe."

Sehun menarik kedua tangan wanitanya untuk bangkit dan berdiri di pijakan kakinya sendiri di atas lantai ruang tamu keluarga Kim, namun ia kembali mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk tempat Luhan yang sebelumnya terbaring pasrah di bawahnya itu.

"Help me..."

"Hmh?"

"Help me to taking bath."

Sehun mengerti dan menangkap maksud meminta bantuan wanitanya itu. Namun pria itu berpura-pura berbaring di atas sofa dan menutup matanya seakan-akan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Luhan yang merasa di abaikan itu dengan lucunya menghentakkan kakinya di lantai sebelum berjalan menjauh, menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar milik Sehun.

Oh-oh, siaga satu, Mr. Oh.

"Babe is leaving!." Sehun dengan tak kalah menggemaskan menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa saat mendengar bantingan pintu dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke anak tangga dengan terburu-buru dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Bukannya Luhan tidak merasa gemas akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu, hanya saja ia jengah jika Sehun tidak peka terhadap dirinya yang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Jika kau ingin, masuk saja." Ucap wanita bermata rusa itu sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu sebelum memasuki sebuah box kaca shower dan menyalakan air di mode hangatnya.

"Shower sex, you mean?" pria itu hanya terkekeh dan juga ikut menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kau tau bahkan tanpa ku katakan." Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya dan merasakan hangatnya air di atas wajahnya. Ia merasa butiran air itu memijat lembut wajahnya yang terasa kaku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"You have been so direct for me to understand. I mean, beg for me if you want to?" Oh Sehun dengan bahasa Inggrisnya lagi, dan Luhan harus menahan gejolak gairahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berada di puncak ubun-ubunnya saat matanya tak sengaja memandang pemandangan senonoh -ralat, yang menggiurkan dari cermin seukuran manusia dewasa di dalam shower box itu.

Pria vampirenya itu berjalan memasuki box shower sambil mengurut batang kejantanannya, bahkan sesekali Sehun merem-melek karena perlakuan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin memohon untuk saat ini."

"Tsk, itu tidak menyenangkan, sayang." Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah belakang tubuh wanitanya dan menarik pinggang wanita itu agar menempel pada dada bidangnya, "Or do you like it more if I look at you all messed up through the mirror while having my cock inside?."

Sudah bernada terendah mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris dengan kata-kata kotornya, ingin rasanya Luhan mencengkram penis prianya itu dan mengatakan 'Oh Sehun, kau luar biasa sekali dengan kalimat kotormu dalam bahasa Inggris'. Tapi pikiran wanita itu berbanding terbalik dengan raganya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, sayang." Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun dari cermin di hadapannya, "I want feel as Anastasia for one day."

"You want it rough and kinky?" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil wanitanya dari belakang sebelum jari-jemari nakalnya mengusap lembut puting susunya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Mhh yeah.. Blind folded? Wrists tied? Some toys?" Luhan tidak lagi menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun mulai bereaksi memanjakan tubuh bergairahnya saat ini. Wanita itu bahkan memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya Sehun memelintir gemas putingnya yang sedikit terasa gatal itu.

"Itu terdengar menarik." Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat pada perpotongan leher wanitanya dan bergerak turun ke pundak sementara di bawah sana batang kejantanannya mengusap-usap belahan bokong sintal wanitanya yang terlihat semakin berisi akibat, remasan-remasannya setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Mhhnh~ isn't?" Luhan tersenyum kecil saat merasakan penis prianya sudah menegang di belahan bokongnya, "You're hard now."

"Very hard." Entah Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi atau bagaimana, suaranya seperti menggeram menanti penjeputannya keluar. Ia merayapkan tangannya ke depan tubuh wanitanya dan menangkup kewanitaan Luhan yang terasa lebih hangat dari pada pancuran air di atas kepalanya. Terasa hangat dan juga licin, oh, apakah wanita itu sudah orgasme terlebih dahulu?.

"Mhhh~" Luhan masih setia memandangi prianya di cermin di hadapannya, ia bahkan dengan cepat berkedip, tidak ingin melewatkan aksi demi aksi kekasihnya itu. "Lakukanlah, sayang."

"So wet for me."

Plak-

"Bend over."

Jika sudah bergairah untuk menggagahi Luhan, sifat dominan Sehun akan sangat terlihat dan dengan mudah menguasai tubuh Luhan. Sedangkan wanita itu akan dengan senang hati mematuhi perintah prianya.

"Haruskah aku melihat pada ekspresiku sendiri di cermin juga?"

"Yes, baby." Sehun melebarkan belahan bokong sintal wanitanya seraya menatap pancuran air shower yang mengalir di belahan bokong berisi itu sebelum mengusak penis tegangnya di antara belahan tersebut.

Luhan melenguh pelan dengan menatap dirinya yang seperti jalang siap di masuki kewanitaannya oleh penis menggiurkan pria tampan kaya raya di belakangnya saat ini. "Aku sungguh ingin merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dan kasar."

"That's hot." Sehun tersenyum miring serasa melirik ke arah cermin dan ikut menatap ekspresi wanitanya yang menanti penisnya segera memasuki lubang surgawinya.

"Jangan menggodaku terlalu lama, sayang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Sehun terkekeh dan memberikan remasan lembut di salah satu pipi bokong wanitanya, "Astaga, sayangku meminta terlalu banyak padaku saat ini." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, karena merasa tertantang oleh wanitanya sendiri, Sehun langsung mendorong pinggulnya dan membiarkan seluruh batangnya masuk ke dalam kewanitaan milik wanitanya. Menggeram pelan saat merasakan ketat dan hangatnya lubang itu merangkul erat penisnya yang perlahan berkedut.

"Shits!-" Luhan tidak tahan untuk kembali menggigit bibirnya dan bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ingin sekali rasanya mengumpati sumpa serapah pada kekasihnya itu karena memasukinya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan diri sebelum benda tumpul keras dan berurat milik Sehunnya itu bisa ia terima dengan penuh kenikmatan dan rasa syukur.

"Bagaimana, aku penuh dengan kejutan, kan." Sehun menarik diri perlahan hingga hanya ujung kepala penisnya saja yang bersarang di dalam kewanitaan wanitanya sebelum kembali mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga seluruhnya terbenam dalam lubang kehangatan Luhannya. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat batang kejantanannya bergerak memutar di dalam diri wanitanya.

Luhan berusaha untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terus menerus ingin tertutup karena kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun, untuk menatap dirinya dan diri prianya melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"S-seperti apa? Hmmh~"

"Kejutan berarti sebuah rahasia."

Plak~

"Ahhh, damn~" sehun kembali menampar bokong sintal Luhan sementara gerakan pinggulnya menambah kecepatan, seperti keinginan wanita bermata rusa itu sebelumnya jika ia inginkan kuat dan keras. "Baiklah, aku juga memiliki sebuah rahasia."

Sehun tersenyum miring seraya melebarkan tarikannya pada kedua belah bokong wanitanya, "Aku tak akan memberitahukan milikku jika kau tidak."

Luhan ikut tersenyum miring dalam pejaman matanya menikmati tusukan-tusukan prianya dari belakang, "Aku tidak peduli- hyaaa~ Hunnie, there..."

Sehun memegang dan menahan dengan kuat pinggang ramping wanitanya seraya memperdalam tusukan penisnya di dalam lubang kenikmatan wanitanya. Bahkan ia kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatan wanitanya yang sebelumnya mengerang menikmati hal tersebut.

"You love being fucked like this, didn't you?"

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali menatap balik prianya di depan cermin, "Good to know if you knowing what I want- ahh~ I'm gonna..."

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu mempercepat gerakannya seraya melirik ke bawah batang kejantanannya yang keluar masuk dengan cepatnya. Tidak ada lagi tamparan pada bokong sintal wanitanya, kedua tangannya berusaha tidak terlalu mencengkram pinggang ramping Luhan agar tidak meninggalkan bekas membiru pada kulit putih mulus wanitanya itu.

"Shit-" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menarik leher prianya sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman menggairahkan untuk melepaskan orgasmenya. Dengan momen pelepasannya itu, Sehun merasa cengkraman di sekitar batangnya mengetat membuatnya melepaskan sebuah desahan bernada rendah di antara ciuman mereka.

Luhan tidak akan membiarkan prianya tertinggal tanpa melepaskan gairahnya juga, maka dari itu ia kembali mengetatkan lubangnya bermaksud untuk menggoda prianya itu agar juga melepaskan orgasmenya. Pria itu menggeram buas, membuat gerakan memutar pada pinggangnya dengan maksud menggoda seraya penisnya berkedut lagi. Bibirnya bahkan bermain-main dengan bibir ranum wanitanya dan sesekali melakukan pertarungan lidah dengan kekasih rusanya itu

"Nghh~" Luhan mendesah di antara ciuman mereka, "Akankah kau keluar di dalam atau di luar?"

Sehun memberikan kecupan lembut di rahang wanitanya dan berbisik rendah, "Aku suka jika cairanku mengisi dirimu." Mengambil bibir bawah wanitanya dan menggigit kecil sebelum kembali melumatnya dengan perlahan.

Ragu, Luhan ingin sekali mempertanyakan sesuatu hal, "Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

Sebelah tangan Sehun berlabuh pada perut datar wanitanya dan memberikan elusan lembut, "Aku suka jika memiliki malaikat kecil kita," menumbuk semakin dalam hingga kedua bola kembarnya menabrak bokong sintal Luhan dengan suara tamparan kulit yang cukup keras, "Bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin benihku berada di dalam rahimmu."

Berusaha mencari pegangan, Luhan menumpuhkan kedua tangannya pada cermin di depannya saat Sehun kembali menumbuknya dengan keras dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan ketika Sehun kembali menggeram seperti si pejantan yang tengah menjemput pencapaian dalam menyetubuhi betinanya, saat itu pula ia melepaskan benih-benihnya di dalam si wanita dengan satu dorongan telak hingga menumbuk titik ternikmat wanitanya.

Mendengar prianya menggeram seperti itu membuat Luhan bangga pada prianya itu. Ia merasa tergelitik dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi kewanitaannya hingga menyeluruh tubuhnya. Luhan tersenyum ke arah cermin saat pandangan Sehun bertubrukan dengannya.

"Satisfied?." Perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan batang penisnya dan mengurutnya pelan membuat beberapa cairannya keluar dengan tetesan-tetesan pelan jatuh ke lantai shower box, bahkan ada sebagian yang melumer keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Luhan saking banyaknya cairan benih pria berkulit vampire itu.

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh leher prianya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di atas bibir Sehun.

"Senang, hm?." Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengecup ujung bibir wanitanya seraya melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran pinggang ramping Luhan. Namun wanita itu tampak terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin itu... BDSM."

Tawa Sehun cukup menggelegar di dalam shower box itu, ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan yang semakin hari semakin liar. Bahkan ia menginginkan BDSM. Yang benar saja!.

"My babe is so into some kinky shit." Sehun menggeram pelan dan menggigit gemas pucuk hidung Luhan.

Luhan merengut pelan sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya, "Please?" ia bahkan memohon dengan puppy eyes, yang biasanya ampuh melumpuhkan prianya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun cepat, singkat dan padat.

Luhan mempoutkan bibir merah ranumnya yang terlihat membengkak itu, ia menyesal meminta.

"Ah! Kenapa rusa mungilku semakin nakal sih?-" Sehun melirik ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari senjata mematikan wanitanya. Bisa-bisa ia bertekuk lutut saat ini dan menjadi budak cinta wanita rusanya itu. Menyisir rambutnya kebelakang saat air shower masih saja membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Luhan balas memeluk tubuh prianya itu sementara tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah untuk menangkup kejantanannya.

"Naughty baby."

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memegang dan sedikit memberikan pijatan menggoda untuk prianya itu. Dan ketika geraman Sehun kembali terdengar, ingin sekali rasanya wanita itu bersorak gembira. Namun belum puas dengan hanya memberikan servis dasar seperti itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada lubang kecil di pucuk batang penis prianya.

"Fuck-" nafas Sehun tersangkut di tenggorokannya, sementara tangannya sudah meraup sebelah pipi bokong wanitanya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Luhan tidak peduli, wanita itu menyukainya. Ia melanjutkan mengusap ujung penis prianya dengan ibu jarinya, menggoda lubang kencing pria itu dengan menekan-nekannya. Sehun yang kembali merasa bergairah, dengan segera menghimpitkan tubuh wanitanya di dinding kaca shower box tersebut dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekitaran leher Luhan. Mengangkan naik tubuh wanitanya untuk mengalungkan kaki wanita itu ke sekitar pinggangnya, sebelum menurunkan ciumannya ke arah dada wanita itu.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher prianya dan sesekali mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan nada paling erotis yang pernah ia lakukan. Bahkan saat ujung penis Sehun sudah terlepas dari godaan jari-jemari nakal wanitanya, kini ia beralih kembali menggoda lubang kenikmatan wanitanya sementara mulutnya tengah asyik mengulum salah satu puting susu Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menangkup wajah prianya agar mendongak ke arahnya. Kemudian menciumi bibir pria itu denan dalam. Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih kegiatan cium-menciumi itu sementara penisnya di bawah sana sudah siap kembali memasuki lubang kenikmatan milik wanitanya itu.

"Damn- move it in."

Dengan segera Sehun mengubur dalam-dalam penisnya sesuai permintaan sang kekasih, mendengar suara melenguh wanitanya yang terkesan erotis bagaikan hadiah kecil pertanda ia bangga akan batang kejantanannya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun melakukan gerakan tarik ulur untuk menggoda namun sangat di sukai oleh Luhan sebelum kembali mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga menumbuk titik ternikmat wanitanya. Ia tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk kembali mendesah dengan meraup bibirnya dan menciuminya dengan rakus. Jika saja Luhannya tidak meremas kuat batangnya di dalam lubang wanita itu, ia tidak akan menjemput puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Tidak ingin kalah, ia mempercepat gerakan menusuknya membuat Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendesahkan keras-keras nama Sehun.

Di saat bersamaan mereka akhirnya menjemput pelesan ternikmat mereka dan saling berebut oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang memompa dengan begitu cepat. Luhan memeluk leher prianya dengan erat, sedangkan Sehun menyandarkan keningnya di pundak si wanita dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

Ada sekitar 15 menit kemudian untuk membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan acara mandi nikmat mereka, Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk dan melingkarkannya di sekitaran tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu. Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut ke prianya sebelum mengecup pipi pria itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, dan menampar bokong Luhan dengan pelan, "Shush, go." Dengan jahil Luhan kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir prianya sebelum lari terbirit keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya menghindari tangan-tangan nakal Sehun yang hendak menyentuh bokong sintalnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 4 selesai.**

 **HAPPY 1st APRIL!**

FINALLY!~ setelah 3 minggu absen huwahahaha akhirnya update juga Lou pada ff ini, mian mian  
rencananya nunggu hingga 100 review tapi kelamaan- padahal ff ini gak keren dan gak terkenal- *waks, Lou juga mau berterima kasih bagi beberapa yang sudah menyemangati Lou untuk PI hahaha terharu akunya. Gimana gimanaa dengan chapter ini? Udah kebayar dengan para reader yang minta adegan naenanya di perjelas dari awal hingga akhir? Bagaimana? Berikan masukan dong oke oke^^

Oh iya gak bosan-bosan ingetin, jangan lupa untuk follow IG Lou ya **lamikim111** dan di LOVE dong! Akan Lou update karakter yang ada pada cerita **All With You** ini di sana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 1 April 2018**


End file.
